Only a Real Woman Could Love a Spartan Man
by Mrs.Hedlund2007
Summary: Movie Based. When Stelious's little sister returns from Athens, she falls head over heels in love with Astinos. But will the war with the Persians end their love? Or will she follow him and fight along his side and die gloriously?
1. A Goddess of the Earth

A Goddess of the Earth

_Gaia happily smiled, as she rolled around in the wheat fields directly out side of Sparta._

_She was no more than seven, and old enough to be shipped away, if her family saw fit._

_But they did._

_For it was Gaia's last day in Sparta, before she was going to move to Athens-Sparta's enemy of the moment-, where she was going to be trained to be a proper woman, trained in the arts, just as her Athenian mother, Drucilla, before her._

_But Gaia was a proud Spartan. _

_She watched her older brother, Stelious, train with their father, the King, the Prince, and many other boys and men. Her brother even secretly taught her how to defend herself. _

_Unlike many women in Sparta, Gaia was proud to be a girl. Free from being thrown of the mountains edge of fault was found with her body._

_Gaia was also proud to know only Spartan woman gave birth to Spartan men…real men. _

_But another secret understanding with all Spartan women was only a real woman could love a Spartan man. For Spartan men are real men that defend their families, friends, and countrymen, without even a second thought. Thus Spartan men were difficult to love as a result of this._

_Gaia's golden mass of locks, tangled, as she happily laid across the ground, starring up into the morning sky._

_Her gray eyes darted across the sky, as she laid in peace listening to everything around._

_But a distant march of feet made her tense._

_As she sat up, she saw the faint out line of a boy no older than her. With his black hair tangled and matted, his body covered in dirt, with a roughly made wooden spear in hand._

_Gaia widely smiled, as she still hid among the tall wheat stalks. The boy still studied his surroundings, knowing he was no longer alone._

_Suddenly the boy took a step towards Gaia, looking in her direction. Yet he could not see her._

"_It is alright, Spartan. I am a friend," Gaia softly announced, with a smile still upon her face, as she still sat upon the ground._

_The boy smiled," And what is your name, maiden?"_

_Gaia blushed, and stood up, revealing herself._

_She was much smaller than the boy, which made her feel slightly self-conscious. But with the innocence and beauty that surrounded her, this in turn made the dirty boy fall self-conscious too._

"_Gaia," she answered. The boy smiled wider at her, while she chirped," And what is your name, Spartan?"_

_The boy proudly puffed his chest, and announced," I am Astinos, son of Captain Artemis."_

"_I assume you are coming home?"_

_Astinos nodded, while Gaia smirked and whispered," Then allow me to be the first one to welcome you back, Spartan."_

_Gaia leaned forward, and up upon her toes, as she gave Astinos a brief kiss upon his virgin lips._

_Gaia blushed as she withdrew, while her brother, Stelious, called in the distant," Gaia! Gaia, come back here! It is time to go!"_

_Gaia gave a brief curtsy to Astinos, while whispering," I hope to see you again, Astinos."_

_Astinos unsurely touched his lips, with his dirty hands, while he watched Gaia run off into the wheat and eventually disappearing all together._

"_Gaia," breathed Astinos._

"_The gods have allowed me to be welcomed back by a goddess of the earth," happily whispered Astinos, as he began to run in the direction of Sparta._


	2. Sister of Stelious

Sister of Stelious

"Gaia!"

Gaia was jostled awake by a maid, while she sat in the back of a carriage.

"Wake up you girl! We will be arriving at Sparta in just a few minutes!" cursed the Maid, who was fixing her graying hair.

Gaia groaned, and leaned back into her seat, looking out her window at the fields she loved so.

Her long golden hair were no longer tangled, but decoratively pulled back into seductive waves, with golden threads laced among the few braids.

Her gray eyes were lighter, and almost shined a baby blue. Like the color of a cool summer morning.

She had grown, but not by much. She was short compared to most women her age. Yet made up for it in her beauty. She was envied by many women, and the object of affection for most men.

But yet she still only wore a simple white silk dress, which was decorated in golden spirals.

She looked no longer like a Spartan, but an Athenian. The enemy of Sparta.

Yet her heart still beat that of a Spartans'.

"Halt!" shouted a Spartan solider, clad in his red cape and helmet.

Gaia stuck her head out the window, to see what was the trouble.

"What is your purpose here, woman?" barked the solider.

Gaia diplomatically explained," I am Gaia. Daughter of Drucilla and Senator Darius. Sister of Stelious. I have come home to Sparta, from my schooling in Athens."

The solider was silent for a second, before shouting over his shoulder to another solider," Open the gate!"

Several more men shouted the same command, before the gate was pulled back.

The guard gave Gaia a brief nod, while Gaia sat back into her carriage.

"Now behave properly! Do not talk unless spoken too!" chided the maid, as she reached for to Gaia and began tweaking parts of her appearance. "Do not stare at any one man for too long! Do not get involved with any military conversations! And above all do not talk about your self-defense experience, your brother and that young man back in Athens, cursed you with!" warned the maid again.

Gaia obediently nodded, but she possessed a bored and sullen look upon her eyes.

She happily watched the city bustle around the carriage, as they drove through the main city streets up to her father's home.

She hardly recognized a few faces, due to the twelve-year absence she had. But yet she recognized several senators- and their families-, Dilios-the story teller-, and many-now older-Spartan soldiers, who still sat around in groups talking amongst one another.

But she scowled at not seeing the one face she desperately screeched for. Her older brother, Stelious, for she had not seen in a dozen years.

Nor had she seen the new king of Sparta, Leonidas, for she had left Sparta before he claimed the thrown. She also yearned to see his wife, Queen Gorgo, and their son, Pleistarchos, the next to inherit Sparta.

"Gaia, for goodness sakes, stop gawking at everyone already! And pretend to at least be reading that roll of parchment next to you." Growled the maid again.

Gaia sighed and once again reached for the scroll next to her, unrolled it, and began to quietly read to herself a poem about the tales of Artemis and Apollo hunting for a great stag.

But yet outside the carriage, stood Dilios, who was patiently waiting for someone.

A jogging Stelious, quickly came to Dilios's side, and greeted," Good morning, brother. What is it you wish to talk to me about? But make your answer quick. For my sister is to arrive today."

Dilios grinned," She is? That must be her carriage that passed not but a minute ago."

Stelious looked down the street seeing the fading carriage, but Dilios continued," I wanted nothing more than to tell you to come to the armory tonight. King Leonidas wishes to a have a…friendly competition between several of his soldiers tonight. Which is why I was called to invite you. You are free to invite your family along, since the other men on planning to do so."

Stelious looked back at Dilios, and quickly asked," What time must I arrive?"

"Sunset. There will also be a feast too. So do not fill your stomach up before the banquet."

Stelious nodded, and hurriedly announced," I'll see you tonight, Dilios! But now I must go and see my sister, whom I've longed to see these past twelve years."

And with that Stelious took off running back down the busy streets, running into and over several people.

"What is Stelious in a rush about?"

Dilios looked next to him, and saw Captain Artemis along with his eldest son, Astinos, who was currently carrying many buckets of water from the well.

Dilios sighed, and answered in an off handed tone," His little sister, has arrived back from Athens. You remember the girl don't you, Captain?"

Artemis nodded, while Astinos curiously asked," Who is his sister?"

Artemis glanced out of the corner of his eye to his son, while answering," She was a blonde, much like their mother, may her soul rest in peace. Hair like the golden early morning rays of the sun, if I recall correctly."

Astinos titled his head to the side with interest, while Dilios added, in a more serious tone," She should be your age, if I recall correctly, Astinos. But I know that her father is set upon her marrying a politician. So don't attempt to court her, young Astinos."

"If I remember too she would spend much time in the fields. Always just starring at the sky. As if she was waiting for something. Such an odd child," reminisced Artemis to himself.

"What is her name?" eagerly asked Astinos, while he shifted the weight of the buckets around slightly in his grasp.

"Gaia", Dilios answered, with a smile," Little Gaia."

Astinos grinned wider, and inquired, eagerly once again to himself," I wonder is she'll be at the banquet tonight?"

Artemis scowled at his son, and commanded," You have better things to be doing than wondering what her plans are for this evening. Now run along to your mother, and give her the water she wanted."

Astinos instantly straighten up, seeking approval from his father, and obediently sauntered into the crowds to his home.

"You better keep an eye upon him tonight, Captain," smirked Dilios, as he looked back over the crowds.

Artemis uncomfortably straightened his shoulders and back, while grunting," Why should I? He will not do anything, for he shall be to busy trying to defeat his opponent, than seek Gaia. Just like a true Spartan."

Artemis sauntered, just as his son had, into the crowds.

"Tonight's feast shall be an interesting one," teased Dilios to himself, while he walked down an alleyway, freely smiling.


	3. An Offer to a Fight

An Offer to a Fight

"Hurry up, little sister! I shall not want us to be late for your first appearance in twelve years!" jeered Stelious, as him, his wife, his father, and his son stood in the sandy waiting space, which would have normally been used for practicing among the men in the family.

Gaia trudged down the stairs, dressed in a simple white dress, showing off her back, with a red ribbon wrapping around her midsection. Her hair was also pulled up into intricate curls with matching red ribbons pulled through the few braids once again.

"You look wonderful, darling," proclaimed Darius, as he rushed over to hug his daughter, who so closely resembled his dead wife.

Stelious gave a soft and almost unnoticeable frown, as she glanced up his sister's outfit. But his wife quickly elbowed him into the side, distracting him from his thoughts and rude comment he was about to announce.

Stelious glared at his wife, while Gaia grunted from within her father's grasp," Please let go of me, father, or else the maid will tell me to go back upstairs and fix my outfit again."

"Let's just go," whined Stelious, as he tugged upon his son's arm, dragging him out of the courtyard, and into the street.

Stelious's wife, Acacia, rolled her eyes, and gently apologized," It is all right, Gaia, he just wants to show off to his friends."

Gaia smirked evilly, while Gaia took her father's arm, and pressed," Let's go than, so Stelious does not get any more bothered than he already is."

As the small group ventured into the late afternoon of Sparta, the streets were fairly empty. Only Spartan soldiers and their families ventured towards the armory, which was lit up with fires.

"Hello, Captain!"

Gaia, Darius, and Acacia all curiously looked to the oncoming group.

Three young men, three young women, one older woman, Captain Artemis, Astinos, and several small children, walked in toe with one another, as they approached Stelious and his son, Helios.

Gaia's eyes instantly widened as she saw Astinos standing before her, carrying several baskets and had a young boy sitting upon his shoulders.

But she instantly softened her eyes, while she pretended to look over at her elderly father.

"Good evening, Stelious!" emotionlessly responded Artemis.

But Helios pulled out of Stelious's grasp, and began running with the several other children to the armory.

Stelious chuckled at his son, while Darius happily announced," Oh! Captain Artemis, do you remember my daughter, Gaia?"

Gaia shyly looked over to Artemis, while she noticed several sets of eyes scanning her.

Stelious happily added," She just returned from Athens, after attending her many philosophical studies."

Gaia rolled her eyes, letting an embarrassed smile play across her lips.

"Yes, I remember, Gaia, but I most say her beauty has increased ten fold since the last time I saw." Answered Artemis, with a kind smile, but motioned for his three sons, three daughter-in-laws, his own wife, Acacia, and the remaining children to venture into the armory.

Astinos's eyes remained upon Gaia, while a grin was still plastered across his face.

"Gaia," Stelious continue to inform, with a smirk upon his lips," This is the Captain's eldest, and, unmarried, son, Astinos."

Gaia gave a brief nod to Astinos, while Astinos continue to stare and grin.

"Come, friends, let's go into the armory, and enjoy tonight's festivities!" Darius declared, as he pulled Gaia into the building with him.

Stelious proudly smiled as he watched Gaia walk off into the armory, with his father and Captain. But he noticed that Astinos had still not moved.

Stelious gave Astinos a curious stare, causing one of his dirty blonde eyebrows to lift up.

"Astinos?"

Astinos quick snapped out of his stare, and looked over at Stelious, with a nervous smile.

Stelious rolled his eyes and chuckled," Let's go inside. Then you can show off to Gaia your manly strength, while your face is being buried into the dirt."

Astinos sent Stelious a protesting stare, while proclaiming," My face will not be buried in the dirt, Stelious. Your face shall be the one in the dirt, and I the hand that is keeping you in it."

Stelious smirked," Is that an offer to a fight, I'm hearing?"

Astinos seriously nodded, as several more Spartans filed into the building.

Stelious laughed, sarcastically," Fine, Astinos. Now go see my little sister, before your pretty face becomes disfigured and brutalized."

Astinos loudly huffed, as he marched into the armory, with Stelious still laughing behind him.


	4. Being Spartan

Being Spartan

Gaia scanned the scene of sparing before her, with her sister-in-law and several other ladies of court standing with her.

Most of the women looked on in disgust or with proud eyes as they watched their brother, son, or spouse fight. But Gaia only watched with cold emotionless eyes, as if she was studying each move a man made.

Upon the other side of the courtyard, were many Spartan, with their capes and helmets removed, men lined up, waiting their turn to fight.

Among the men was King Leonidas himself, but he remained dressed in his red cape.

He laughed loudly with several other Spartans, before allowing his eyes to drift to Astinos, who sat next to him, incredibly silent, as his eyes watched Gaia.

Leonidas's shifted to Gaia's direction, and laughed again. "Do not stare too long that way, Astinos, or else your face will become stuck that way."

Astinos jerked his eyes back to his King, and nodded in embarrassment, which he easily hid, by stretching his limbs.

Leonidas laughed again, with several of the men, before walking over to his wife, Queen Gorgo, and their son.

"Good evening, my queen," purred King Leonidas, as he gently touched her cheek with his pointer finger.

She smiled, and said," I trust everything is going to your liking tonight?"

Leonidas nodded, but whispered, as he moved his gaze over to Gaia, who stood close to his wife," Who is she?"

Gorgo tired to hide her frown, and answered, in a whisper," That is Gaia, daughter of Darius and Drucilla. She is the sister to your solider, Stelious. She recently came back from Athens, but I doubt any of that training and teaching has affected her withdrawn personality. For she has been silent all night."

Leonidas nodded, while he looked back over at his wife. He confided," It seems that she has captured the heart of the Captain's eldest."

Gorgo lifted up an intrigued eyebrow, while both her and Leonidas's gaze traveled to the courtyard, where Astinos and Stelious both stood ready to fight.

Gaia's eyes widened slightly in alarm, as she watched the two men circling one another, waiting for someone to make a move.

"Make a move, Stelious," shouted a random man from the line of Spartans.

"Move it, Astinos," barked another.

Gaia closed her eyes, and gave a small shake of her head, as Stelious lunged at Astinos, who he barely missed, as Astinos jumped back.

Gaia twitched one eye open and then the other, as she watched the two men attempt to hit one another, but continually miss.

"Your brother is one of my best fighters," suddenly chimed Leonidas to Gaia.

Gaia glanced out of her peripheral vision at the King," Really? He seems to have met his equal, in this match, my king."

Leonidas nodded, and informed," Astinos, out of all of the Captain's children, is the only who seems to have taken after him, when it comes to combat." But Leonidas turned his head direct to Gaia, and continued, in a lower tone," But his downfall is that he strives for his father's approval, which could be the death of him."

Gaia gave an understanding nod, as she watch the two men finally collide, like two giant boulders.

They're arms became intertwined, and were locked in a tangle mass, as they attempted to push one another down to the sand floor.

"But," Leonidas suddenly spoke in a whisper as he looked out at the brawl," it seems Astinos strives for another's approval tonight."

Gaia gave Leonidas a sideways glance. But Leonidas broadly grinned, letting Gaia know it was she.

Gaia blushed softly, as she went back to watching the clash between her brother and a man fighting for her attention.

As the fight continued on, both men fell to the ground and tossed and turned in the sand. Kicking up large puffs of sand into the spectators.

"That is enough," bellowed Leonidas, in a diplomatic tone.

The fighting paused, and the dust settled to show Stelious on top of Astinos, but Astinos had his large hands wrapped around Stelious's neck, attempting to choke him into submission.

"We shall call this one a tie, for neither of you will stop fighting unless it is the death of one of you," announced Leonidas again," Now shake hands, and let that be the end of this scuffle."

Stelious and Astinos both unhappily stood up, and shook each other's hand, forcefully, as if they were going to start fighting again. But they broke apart, and went back into the line of Spartans, where they patted off the sand from their dirty bodies.

Gaia breathed a sigh of relief, which could be heard by Leonidas. But all he did was smirk, before walking around the crowded courtyard again.

"Well look who we have hear," teasingly chirped a voice from behind Gaia, making her almost jump.

Gaia twisted her head around to see Dilios standing there with two goblets in hand.

Gaia happily grinned," Dilios! Don't scare me like that!"

Dilios chuckled, and held out a goblet for Gaia, which she quickly accepted," Sorry, Little Gaia, but it is has been a long time since I've had the pleasure of talking to you."

Gaia quickly took a sip from her goblet, as she quickly mentioned," Stelious told you me you are married and have sons and a daughter."

Dilios smiled and informed Gaia upon everything that has happened in his life over the past twelve years.

But as they spoke to one another, they had not been aware of the set of eyes, which still watched Gaia.

"Be a man, and go up and talk to her," bitterly grunted Stelious, as he sat next to Astinos.

Astinos sighed in frustration, and drank the last of his wine.

Stelious shook his head, while he stood up and walked to his sister and childhood friend, Dilios.

"That was around the time, my son Darian was born," Dilios, continued to say, but Stelious's appearance quickly ended the conversation.

Gaia gave a proud smile to her brother, while teasing," And I thought you were suppose to be a great Spartan warrior, Stelious?"

Stelious gave a devious grin, and jeered back," I figured someone might want Astinos's face to still look recognizable by the end of tonight."

Gaia frowned, while Dilios chuckled," So my predictions were right."

Gaia and Stelious both gave Dilios a matching confused stare; obviously signally they were brother and sister.

"I spoke to the Captain and his son this morning, and I made a prediction about this evening, which so far has come true." Dilios explained.

Stelious shook his head in disapproval, while Gaia rolled her eyes.

Stelious urged, Gaia, as he placed a dirty and sweaty arm over his sister's shoulders," Maybe you should tell Astinos your feelings towards my spare I had with him, and tell him how much you were disappointed by your brother's lack of interest in the fight."

Gaia crossed her arms, and hissed," I will do no such thing!"

Dilios laughed at the siblings, but took Gaia's goblet from her hands. "Just go over there and at least talk to the boy, Gaia. Or else you will be known as a vixen and heart stealer."

Gaia groaned, and ripped herself from her brother's grasp.

"Captain Artemis was the Spartan Captain last time I was here, correct?" Gaia nervously asked.

Dilios and Stelious nodded, while Dilios answered, in a lost tone," He was just made Captain, right before you left."

Gaia's face went slightly pale, while she walked off towards a stone table, which had a wine bowl and goblets lined up.

Gaia quickly filled her goblet, as Captain Artemis followed in line behind her.

"Your son fought well," Gaia abruptly commented to Artemis.

Artemis nodded, with a small proud smile. But his smile faltered, as he muttered," He could have done better though."

Gaia sighed, and responded, as she took her goblet from the table," I'm sure, none the less, your son still makes his family proud."

Artemis nodded in agreement, but rebutted, so only Gaia could hear," Only my wife wishes that he would find a wife, for all his other brothers are married and with children."

Gaia nodded, but could hear the undertone of disapproval in Artemis's voice.

"I'm sure he rather improve his military career, than find a wife, which there is nothing wrong with," reassured Gaia, as she took a sip from her goblet.

Artemis nodded again, before randomly commenting," Tell your brother he fought well against Astinos."

Gaia nodded at the command, while Artemis walked off with his goblet.

Leaving Gaia alone by the wine bowl.

Gaia let out a loud sigh, and too another large sip of her wine.

"Now I remember why I preferred the Athenians' way of life," sourly muttered Gaia, as she saw more men brutally fighting one another.

"And what did you like about the Athenians that we Spartans do not have?"

Gaia froze in fear, as she drank the last of her wine. But she saw, leaning against the pillar in front of her was Astinos.

Gaia pulled the cup away from her mouth, showing her bright red cheeks.

"I won't be offended by your answer, I was just curious," Astinos added to his question. But it seemed like he was trying to ease the embarrassment for Gaia.

Gaia placed her empty goblet upon the table, and nervously explained," I guess I have just grown accustom to the different responsibilities that Spartans and Athenians have."

Astinos nodded, while an awkward silence towered over the both of them.

But Gaia suddenly whispered, in a raw voice," It been along time hasn't it."

Astinos nodded, and whispered back," I never thought, in all of these years, that you would be Stelious's sister."

Gaia weakly smiled and shrugged," And I never bothered to think you were Artemis's son."

Astinos and Gaia were once again silent.

"You fought well against my brother," Gaia kindly commented, trying to start up a conversation.

Astinos shrugged his shoulders, and reminded," But neither of us won. So technically we both lost."

Gaia rolled her eyes and chided," Just be content that neither of you lost. For it would have brought shame to one of you, thus you would hold a grudge till the end of your days."

Astinos smiled," That is your Athenian side talking."

Gaia quickly protested, but not very loud," Actually that is my Spartan side, since I would hate to see two of my country men hold a grudge against one another, upon the battle field trying to defend Sparta. When they want nothing more than to rip off each others heads."

Astinos continued to smile, and playfully teased," I see you haven't completely lost the Spartan within you."

Gaia muttered, in an offhanded tone," I was born a Spartan, so it is only logical that I remain a Spartan."

"I agree completely," proclaimed Astinos, making Gaia blush. "For what would Sparta be without your beautiful face and fierce mind," Astinos softly added, as he stood up straight from the pillar he was leaning against.

Gaia looked down at her feet, while Astinos kindly offered a arm," Join me in a walk and watching of this spectacle, for we can catch up on everything we have missed in each other's lives for the past twelve years."

Gaia gave a brief smile, and took Astinos's arm, and both began to walk off into the crowds of spectators of the matches.


	5. Only Real Women Love Real Spartan Men

Only Real Spartan Women Love Real Spartan Men

Gaia sat amongst the stalks of wheat, with the sun setting down upon her.

Her dark blue dress clung to her body, as the wind gently blew against her and the stalks. But the golden cords which held up her dress, freely blew in the wind, along with Gaia's hair, which was left down in waves, along with her usual braids which had gold ribbon intertwined through her hair.

Gaia starred out at the stalks, watching them as they twisted and bend around her body.

The stalks concealed her, not making her visible to an untrained eye, the eye of a non-Spartan.

Gaia pleasantly closed her eyes, and listened to the sounds of the wind and the faint calls of her birds around her.

"It doesn't surprise me to see you out here," softly chimed Gaia.

From the jungle of stalks that surrounded her, emerged two long sturdy legs next to her.

Gaia opened her eyes, and continued to look out at the never-ending amount of stalks.

"It wasn't hard to figure out where you would be, if you weren't at your home." Mused Astinos.

He bent his knees and hunched over is back, so he was squatting next to Gaia, but was still slightly taller than her.

His red cap tangled amongst the wheat, as the wind continued to blow.

"Are you going to be in trouble for being out here?" Gaia asked in a concerned voice, as she looked over at Astinos.

"No, I shall be fine. I finished all of my duties earlier than I normally do."

Gaia nodded, and looked back out at the stalks again.

"It's so peaceful, isn't it?" whispered Gaia, with a gentle smile.

Astinos looked out at the stalks, and nodded in agreement.

"It is like a small haven, where all thoughts and troubles disappear. Where you can forget al your responsibilities and what society expects of you," meditated Gaia, with closed eyes.  
Astinos looked back at Gaia, and whispered, in a curious tone," You talk of responsibilities, but of what responsibilities are you hiding from?"

Gaia opened her eyes, and rested her chin upon her bare shoulder, while she looked at Astinos.

The pout upon her lips signaled she was putting together her thoughts, but this small quirk, made Astinos beam.

"Like Spartan men, Spartan women are required to be willing to give anything." Explained Gaia. "We must be willing to lose our fathers, sons, and brothers, without shedding a tear. We are also expected to let lovers leave and die with our fathers, sons, and brothers, once again without shedding a tear or even saying goodbye. We even have to allow elders to take our sons away from us, and throw them over the mountain is they are not seen fit. Then at age seven, we are to watch them be thrown into the wilderness and find their ways back home, where they continue their training for being a solider."

Gaia took a breath, and closed," Spartan men are asked to give up their lives, while Spartan women are asked to give up everyone's lives around them, which is worse than death in my opinion."

Astinos's eyes were astonished, from hearing the inner thoughts of Gaia, but she seemed unashamed that she had betrayed a code of conduct for women. She told Astinos she was angry she could not say goodbye or cry for the death of Spartan men in battle. And how she was angered with the death of innocent babies and children being forced into the wilderness to fend for themselves.

Gaia sighed and looked back out at the stalks," But from my responsibilities I must face, I now know two things. Only Spartan women gave give birth to and love Spartan men…real men."

"You are not afraid to speak your mind are you?" chuckled Astinos, trying to lighten to mood.

Gaia smiled and answered," At least with people I trust or don't care if they hear my thoughts."

"Do you trust me?" asked Astinos, with a hint of eagerness in his tone.

Gaia looked back over at Astinos, and grinned," Of course I trust you. For what Spartan would act rudely to the first person who greeted them back to civilization, after they were left in the wild."

Astinos kindly smiled, a closed mouth smile, while he watched Gaia look back out at the stalks.

"So will you love a Spartan or chose an outsider?" curiously asked Astinos.

Gaia smiled and honestly answered," I will love who ever is able to capture my heart, weather or not that makes me a real woman or not, by Spartan standards."

"I assume that means your heart is still unclaimed by any man?"

Gaia smirked, and looked back over at Astinos, while answering," My father, brother, Dilios, and nephew shall always have a piece of my heart, along with any man off at war. But the part which you speak of has been claimed by a boy."

Astinos seemed slightly hurt, but Gaia continued to hint," But this boy is now a man, and now has dedicated his life to protecting Sparta."

Astinos smiled and asked, in an interested tone," And do you believe that this man will be able to claim the rest of your heart?"

Gaia blushed and returned," I hope he will."

With that answer, Astinos reached over to Gaia with his hand, and gently planted his rough palm against her soft cheek.

Gaia continued to blush, as he glanced down at his hand, trying to avoid his intent gaze.

"I have a feeling that this Spartan, who has claimed your heart, will take excellent care of you and the piece of your heart he has." Whispered Astinos, in a slightly husky tone.

Gaia smiled, and breathed," He better."

Astinos smiled, another closed mouth smile, while he leaned in and let his lips claim Gaia's.

Gaia's closed her eyes upon his foreign touch, which she hadn't felt in twelve years.

Astinos's other hand than joined her other cheek, holding her face to his face.

Gaia's hand, which rested upon her lap, founds its way onto Astinos's rough elbow. But she let her fingertips skim just barely across his muscular arm, shoulder, neck, and his ear lope, before her fingers slipped into his black locks.

"Where is she? Grr… Gaia! Gaia! I know you're out here!" Stelious yelled.

Gaia abruptly pulled out of the kiss, and looked in the direction she heard Stelious.

"Gaia!"

Gaia quickly whispered, to Astinos, as she pulled her hand away from his hair," I have to go, Astinos!"

Astinos reluctantly let Gaia slip from his grasp, while she stood up from the wheat stalks.

"There you are! Come on! I can't chase you around like we're children again!" bellowed Stelious, as he walked back to into Sparta.

Gaia sadly sighed, but Astinos caught her hand.

Gaia briefly looked down at Astinos, while she cooed," Until another time, Spartan."

Gaia blushed, while Astinos gently kissed the back of her hand.

She let a smile dance across her lips, while she giggled," Shh…I'll see you soon." She tugged her hand free from his grasp, and whispered," Do not move, for spying eyes will spread rumors unkind to both our families."

And with that, Gaia ran through the wheat, causing the stalks to bend around her, as she ran after Stelious.

Astinos grinned, as he watched her figure fade in the distance. "I have won over the heart of a goddess, but in return have freely given my whole heart."


	6. The Persian Messenger

The Persian Messenger

"Where do you go in the afternoons?" asked Acacia, as Gaia and she walked through the crowded market.

Gaia examined a fruit, while answering," Out in the fields."

"Doing what?"

Gaia placed the fruit into her basket, and handed a man two coins, before answering again," Listening".

"To what?"

Gaia rolled her eyes at Acacia, while answering," Everything".

Acacia growled in frustration, while demanding, in a pout," You aren't out there just listening to the nothingness out there! The only reason why could possibly be out there is doing something you don't want to be seen doing."

Gaia shook her head, while correcting," I'm only doing what I did before I left Sparta. I am sitting amongst the wheat, listening the wind, and contemplate the future. Nothing more nothing less."

Acacia rolled her eyes, and teased, just above a whisper," If I didn't know any better, I would assume you were secretly courting a certain young Spartan."

Gaia paused in her step for a second, and gave Acacia curious stare.

"Who is this Spartan that you are so certain I'm outside with?" asked Gaia with mild interest.

"The Captain's eldest son of course," she chirped.

Gaia rolled her eyes, and groaned," And why is that?"

Acacia eagerly explained, as she gathered several arrangements of vegetables into her basket," Because upon your return to Sparta, several months ago, you spent a considerably amount of time talking to him, even though you were surrounded by many other men."

Gaia rolled her eyes, and clarified," Astinos and I knew each other, as children. And I was just talking to him what has happened to me over the past dozen years."

Acacia rolled her eyes, and trilled," I still think you're only out there to hide something from everyone else."

Gaia once again shrugged off Acacia's comment, even though she knew Acacia was right.

Every afternoon she spent in the fields, most usually in the company of Astinos, but sometimes she would go alone with her nephew and teach him philosophies and politics. Some nights she even managed to sneak from her confines of her home out into the fields, where she was once again greeted with Astinos's face. Or she spent a night alone under the stars, contemplating her future and the future of her countrymen, the Greeks. For news of Persia approaching Greece echoed through the city, only causing grief in Gaia's heart.

"Are you going to see him this afternoon?" spoke Acacia in a whisper, hoping Gaia would admit her love for Astinos.

Gaia did not respond, for she did not know if she would. He seemed to always find her.

Acacia groaned, and heaved her heavy basket full of objects from the market towards the main street.

Gaia and Acacia were halfway back to their home, when suddenly Acacia shouted," Oh I forgot to tell you something!"

Acacia took the basket from Gaia's hands, almost catching Gaia's white dress upon the wicker of the basket.

"Stelious told me to tell you to go and see him at the front gate, once we were finished shopping! I think he wanted to show you something!" informed Acacia, as she began pushing Gaia towards the front gate.

Gaia stumbled slightly, but obediently, through the streets, as she kept looking for her brother, as she approached the front gate.

"There you are fair sister!" cried out Stelious.

Gaia quickly ran over to Stelious's, and he pulled her into a loving hug.

"What is it you wanted to see me about?" eagerly asked Gaia.

Stelious opened his mouth, when suddenly a warning bell began to ring. A bell that alerted Spartans, when an enemy messenger was not to far away.

Instantly women, children, and elders ran into buildings hiding themselves.

But Stelious and Gaia both remained still, along with a few soldiers and other young men wishing to see who was coming, who were near by. Stelious and Gaia stood proudly next to one another, scanning the few that remained outside.

Among the few was Astinos, who stood not more than a few yards away from Gaia.

Gaia gave Astinos a brief smile, but only before looking at the open gate, where the echoing of horses racing towards them came from.

"Gaia, go inside." Stelious suddenly whispered.

Gaia fiercely glared at Stelious, yet the messenger was already upon them.

Eight archers and a messenger halted upon coming into the entrance, decorated in the finest golden silks and golden jewels.

The messenger glanced around himself, before looking over at a man, who was a senator, Theron.

The messenger looked back at his archers that traveled with him, and they in return began studying the Spartans that surrounded them.

Gaia carefully studied the Persians strange appearances, but Stelious gave a threatening forward.

Thus several of the archers aimed their arrows at Stelious.

Gaia's eyes widened in fear, but as she reached out towards her brother to pull him back, Astinos's arm firmly wrapped around her waist to hold her back. As if he was ready at any second to throw himself in front of the arrows to save Gaia.

Stelious remained still, while the messenger reached into his black pouch.

Gaia silently gasped, as she saw heads of kings dangling from the messenger's hand.

"I am the personal messenger from Xerxes himself. The God King! I demand you take me to your King at once." Shouted the messenger.

Theron quickly announced," I am Councilman Theron. Please allow me, to be so gracious as to show your men to the King."

Gaia shot Theron daggers through her eyes, while the messenger evilly grinned, making one of his horses go up onto the hind legs and loudly nay.

"Please follow me!" Theron announced again, motioning for the messenger and his archers to follow him through the mazes of streets.

Stelious growled, as he turned so his gaze could follow Theron," Gaia, go home now!"

Gaia shook her head, while Astinos kindly offered," I'll take her back, Stelious. You go and make sure that our King remains safe."

Stelious suspiciously looked at Gaia, who still has Astinos's arm wrapped around her waist, still ready to through himself in front of her, to save her.

Stelious nodded, causing Astinos to quickly begin pulling Gaia through the alleyway.

"Let me go, Astinos!" Gaia growled, as she violently failed her arms around, attempting to become loose.

"Shh! Calm down, Gaia!" hissed Astinos.

"No! Put me down! I want to follow my brother!" screamed Gaia.

Astinos whispered into Gaia's ear, as she continued to fail about," That is where I am taking you. But you must be silent, so we will not be detected."

Gaia instantly went limp in Astinos's arms, signally him to put her down upon the ground.

Astinos sighed, as he placed her down upon the ground.

Gaia quickly grabbed Astinos's hand, and beckoned," We have to hurry, Astinos!"

Astinos pulled Gaia through mazes of corridors and alleyways, until they both stood by the King's home.

They both stood in the shadows, as they watched the King, Queen, Theron, Captain Artemis, messenger, eight archers, and many Spartans gather in front of the King's home.

"Astinos, this doesn't look good," whispered Gaia in an unusually scared tone, as she tugged upon his hand.

Astinos proudly smiled, and whispered back, giving Gaia confidence," All shall be fine, Gaia. King Leonidas knows what he is doing."

Gaia sighed silently, while she looked back at the many Spartan soldiers who had come just to protect the king. Her brother was among them, as he stood ready to defend his king and his nation.

"Councilman Theron, you finally find yourself need for once," chimed Gorgo.

"My King and Queen I was just entraining your guest," carefully explained Theron.

"I'm sure," bitterly remarked King Leonidas, receiving several grins from soldiers.

King Leonidas then warned the messenger," Before you speak, Persian, know that in Sparta, everyone, even a King's messenger, is held accountable for the words of his voice."

The messenger nodded, with the same evil grin upon his face.

Gaia eagerly listened on, but was pulled back several times by Astinos, to prevent detection by anyone.

"Now, what message do you bring?" commanded Leonidas.

The messenger extended both his hands and announced," Earth and water".

"Earth and water?" repeated Gaia in a confused tone.

She quickly glanced up at Astinos, who seemed confused too. But Leonidas softly chuckled," You road all the way from Persia, for earth and water?"

The messenger gave a serious nod.

"Do not be coy or stupid, Persian, for you can afford neither in Sparta." Suddenly interjected Gorgo.

The messenger's face tightened in distaste, while he argued," What makes this woman think she can speak among men?"

Gaia's face suddenly dropped its curious stare, and quickly turned into a heated and angered stare.

Gaia slid out from the shadows, and stood next to a pillar, so she was now visible to all eyes.

Astinos quickly appeared next to her, and urgently whispered," Get back, Gaia."

"Because only Spartan women give birth to real men!" hissed Gorgo back at the messenger.

Gaia let a proud smile flicker across her lips, while the messenger's face once again tightened in distaste.

"Let us walk, to cool our tongues," offered Leonidas, as he began walking towards the well.

The messenger sent Gorgo one last glare before turning hi back, and walking in step with Leonidas, who had his wife and several of his Spartan soldiers following closely behind, just as the messenger's archers and Theron had done.

Gaia followed the mass of people, as did many other people, but Astinos continued to stay right next to her, as if they were joined at the hip.

"If you value your lives over your complete annihilation, then listen carefully, Leonidas." Began the messenger, still loud enough for everyone walking with them to hear. "Xerxes conquers and controls everything he rests his eyes upon. He leads an army so massive it shakes the ground with its march. So vast, it drinks the rivers dry. All the God King Xerxes requires is this: A simple offering of earth and water, a token of Sparta's submission to the will of Xerxes."

The group came to a halt, at the word "submission". Spartans would never submit to a foreign God King. But at the requirement of submission, Gaia no longer was the only one wearing an angry face. For now most Spartan men were, including Astinos.

King Leonidas took several lone steps closer to the edge, trying to hide his anger," Submission?"

Leonidas then shook his head, while the messenger moved closer to him.

"Now, that's a bit of a problem," Leonidas commented.

"See, rumor has it that the Athenians have already turned you down," began Leonidas, as he was already cornering the messenger to the edge of the well," And if those philosophers and boy-lovers have found that kind of nerve, then-"

"We must be diplomatic!" suddenly urged Theron, who appeared at the King's side.

"And of course, Spartans have their reputation to consider," announced Leonidas in a louder tone, as if Theron had never even said anything.

Astinos and Gaia were now close enough, and were both standing next to Captain Artemis, who was eyeing the archers, gripping his sword in suspense.

"Choose your next words carefully, Leonidas. They may be your last as king." Warned the messenger, with the same veil grin.

Leonidas disdainful took a few steps, and turned around and glanced at the people surrounding him.

His eyes first shifted to the field, which was visible, then to a mother and daughter near by listening, then a group of boys, who were all near the age of seven. His eyes then shifted to the group of people closer to him. But his gaze centered upon the young couple, Gaia and Astinos, who did not conceal their hands linking together. They both wore determined faces, knowing their King would choose the right answer in the end. Then he looked at his wife.

Thoughts flew through his head, but he knew the path he had to take, for Sparta and for his people.

"_Earth and water"_ escaped his thoughts once again.

But without hesitation, Leonidas drew his sword, and pointed it directly at the messenger's neck.

In response, every Spartan pulled out his sword, ready to defend their king and country. With the archers glanced around one another, unsure what to do.

Astinos stepped before Gaia, as he drew out his sword, pointing his word at one of the archers, which his father and him both faced.

"Madman! You're a madman!" shouted the messenger in disbelief.

"Earth and water, you'll find plenty of both down there."

The messenger's face twisted in hysterics, while he pieced together," No man, Persian or Greek, no man, threatens a messenger."

Artemis had begun cornering his archer to the edge of the well, along with Astinos, following his father's footsteps.

Gaia stood there, unalarmed by the ticking time bomb situation she was standing in. But instead she gave a cold and distant stare to the messenger.

Leonidas suddenly growled, loudly," You bring the crowns and heads of conquered kings to my city steps! You insult my queen. You threatened my people with slavery and death! Oh I've chosen my words carefully, Persian. Perhaps you should have done the same."

"This is blasphemy! This is madness!" protested the messenger.

But Leonidas lowered his sword; still his soldiers remained on guard, and ready to attack, with their swords still held high.

Leonidas glanced back at Gorgo, who gave a gently, yet stern, nod.

"Madness?" mused Leonidas to himself.

"This is Sparta!" shouted Leonidas, before he gave the messenger one swift kick to the gut.

The messenger flew backwards, into the pit. His screams echo through out the well, along with the screams of his men, as the Spartan soldiers began attacking and pushing the archers into the well.

Yet with the blood freely spraying out of the wounded archers, as they fell, Gaia, Gorgo, and many other spectators still had not moved.

Once the last of the Persians disappeared, swords returned back into the proper hostlers, while the men quickly looked at Leonidas for their next command.

Leonidas marched back to his home, with Gorgo swiftly following behind him, leaving the rest of the Spartan military to stand there in silence.

Gaia sighed and crossed her arms, while Stelious finally noticed her. And her close proximity to Artemis, Astinos, and where several other Spartans stood.

Astinos quickly stepped next to Gaia, as Stelious angrily commanded," Gaia, go home now!"

Gaia scowled at her brother, while Astinos stood next to her silent, but supportive.

Gaia let out a defeated sigh, as she approached her brother, who grabbed her upper arm roughly and dragged her through the city back to their estate.

"Don't you ever listen, Gaia?" growled Stelious, as he pulled Gaia into the courtyard.

"You know better than to leave me alone with someone other than Dilios, or else I will never get to a destination." Grunted Gaia, as if it was Astinos's fault.

"No! I know Astinos, and he would not be foolishly charmed or tricked. You both had a common interest to see what was going to happen, and you both went together, despite my orders," yelled Stelious, causing his wife, father, and son to hesitantly look around a pillar.

Gaia huffed, as she stomped her foot upon the ground like a child," I'm a grown woman, Stelious! I know how to take care of myself! I do not need to be kept away from violence! For Spartan blood runs through my veins, just as they do yours!"

"Just because I spent the past twelve years in Athens, it does not make me a different person." Whispered Gaia, before she turned around and heaved herself into her room.

Where she waited. Waited for nightfall. To see Astinos. For now she knew war would be coming. Which in return meant her total submission to her love of Astinos and her brother, which she dreaded.


	7. Under the Stars

Under the Stars

"What keeps you so quiet this evening?" whispered Astinos, as he lay upon his back.

Gaia lay upon him, with his cape wrapped around both their bodies, as they lay under the star lit skies.

Astinos's arm carefully cradled Gaia, as she kept her eyes closed listening to his heartbeat.

Astinos sighed, and whispered once again," It's about that then. Isn't it?"

Gaia nodded against his firm chest, keeping her eyes closed.

Astinos gently rubbed her bare arm, while cooing;" Everything will be alright, Gaia."

Gaia sighed, and nuzzled her head against Astinos's bare chest.

"Astinos," breathed Gaia," I know that we are not allowed to show our emotions so easily. But there is something I think you need to hear."

Astinos gave a slightly alarmed yet curious glance to Gaia, who still rested up his chest.

"You have always had my heart, from the first day we met. And I've never cherished any other as I cherish you. Now I cannot image a life with out in it. But my fear of losing you, has become very real." Admitted Gaia, in an unusually meek and timid voice.

Astinos remained still, with his face emotionlessly looking up at the stars. The wind gently pressed against their bodies, bending the stalks around them, again.

Gaia sadly sighed, as she opened her eyes," I understand that by your code of conduct as a Spartan means you may not be able to respond to my honesty, but you needed to know this, if anything ever happens."

"You truly love to speak your heart and mind, do you not?" Astinos whispered, as he still looked up at the skies.

Gaia nodded against Astinos's chest, but gave him a gentle kiss above his heart. "If I don't neither of us will, and then we shall be like every other Spartan couple. Which then means we wouldn't be out here, under the stars, which the gods have so kindly have lit up our sky with."

Astinos smiled," True, the gods aren't so gracious about such things."

Gaia laid her back down upon Astinos's chest, adjusting his cloak around her body, so it completely covered all of her and most of Astinos's in return.

But after silent minutes, Gaia boldly picked up Astinos's hand from her forearm, and laced his fingers around the shoulder strap of her dress.

Her eyes remained closed; while Astinos's Spartan reserve still remained intact.

Gaia removed her hand from Astinos's hand, and laid their waiting for Astinos's next move.

But Astinos's hand gently tugged her shoulder strap down her arm, until Gaia could remove her own arm from the shoulder strap.

"Wait," Astinos breathed, as he began to remove to cap from around his neck. He pulled the cape off of Gaia and himself, so it now created a blanket upon the ground.

Astinos held Gaia close to him, as he rolled over, making Gaia rest with her back against the cape, keeping her exposed skin off the dirt.

Astinos's hair fell over his eyes, as he held himself above Gaia, but a small smirk was visible upon his lips.

"If Leonidas does wage a war against the Persians, I want you to promise me a few things."

Gaia lifted up an eyebrow, while Astinos began pulling her other shoulder strap off her shoulder, which in return expose everything above her waist. "If I come back to you with my shield, I wish to marry you, but I come back on my shield, I want you to live your life as you had done before me. For I do not wish to bring you down, when I know many other men will give you much more than I could ever offer."

Gaia opened her mouth to protest, but Astinos continued," But if I shall come back upon my shield, and you be baring my child. Tell the child about me, celebrate my life, and teach the child well. Give them the honor of knowing their father died a glorious death, defending Sparta from Xerxes."

Astinos paused, and scanned Gaia's saddened face, at the responsibility of having to tell a child their father died in battle, for Sparta.

Astinos gently reached out with his rough pointer finger, and traced Gaia's jaw line," I also want you to promise me that you will not follow the army. I know you know how to fight thanks to Stelious and Dilios, but I do not want you there. I couldn't live with myself, if I found out anything happened to you."

Gaia bit her lower lip, while Astinos had his hand ready to pull her shoulder strap the last few inches. But he paused, waiting to see if she would agree with his requirements.

Gaia nodded her head, and whispered," I promise, Astinos."

Astinos grinned in satisfaction, and pulled the rest of her shoulder strap off of her arm, letting the top of the dress to gather around her waist.

Astinos leaned forward and placed a loving and long kiss upon Gaia's lips, knowing full well this could be his very last moments with Gaia. The only woman he has ever loved. The woman who supplied warmth for him, so he was no longer cold and alone in the world. He was destined to marry this woman and have children with her too. Many sons and daughters, each true Spartans, who would make their parents proud.

But now the threat of the Persians, prevented from any such destiny to come into being.

Thus these last few precious hours they had, Astinos and Gaia spent the night together, each desperately hoping this would not be their last night with one another.

But as King Leonidas climbed down the mountain, Astinos and Gaia's destiny would be shattered, for Leonidas was already thinking up a plan. A plan, which included three hundred men, each with born sons, who would carry on their name, or one of many sons, who already had brothers that carried on their family's name.

So under the star lit sky, Spartans began showing their affection for one another, neglecting to keep their cold Spartan reserve.

And under this star lit sky, is where the legend of the great three hundred men, who stood against the great God King Xerxes, was born.


	8. Three Hundred Men Plus Two

Three Hundred Men Plus Two

Gaia stood in the courtyard of her family's home, sadly watching Stelious, gathering the last of his things. Next to Gaia stood the rest of her family, all watching with the same expressionless look.

Gaia silently held hands with Acacia, who had her free hand resting upon her son's shoulder. Who proudly watched his father tuck his helmet under his arm, as he approached his family.

Darius gave an approving nod to Stelious, who stood in front of him. "May the gods bless your journey," whispered Darius, even though it was obvious he wanted to say more.

Stelious then stepped over to Gaia, who gave her brother a determined look.

"Where were you last night?" whispered Stelious, in a teasing tone.

Gaia looked down at the ground, but answered," The fields". Gaia then glanced up, and desperately whispered," Take good care of yourself, and him. Please."

Darius and Acacia both gave Gaia a curious look, but smirks were upon their faces. Yet Stelious's son only rolled his eyes, looking very much like his father.

Stelious rolled his eyes too, while returning, with a smirk," Of course. For now I have something new to tease him about."

Gaia gave a scowl, while Stelious chuckled, and stepped over to his wife and son.

Stelious knelt down in front of his son, and opened his hand to reveal a stone dagger, which hung off of a leather cord.

"Watch your mother and aunt, while I'm away. Because you are the man of the house now." Stelious proudly told his son, as he pulled the stone dagger necklace over his son's shaved head.

Helios obediently nodded, while Stelious stood back up, and silently looked at his wife.

Acacia chocked, as she squeezed Gaia's hand harder," Come back with your shield, or on it, Spartan."

"Yes, Acacia." Softly whispered back Stelious.

"Excuse me," The maid's timid voice echoed into the room.

Everyone turned to look, at the maid, who bowed, and explained," There is a young man here to speak too, Lady Gaia. Along with Captain Artemis, who is here to escort any man of the house, who was invited to walk with King Leonidas this day."

Gaia gave Stelious a glance, but Stelious sauntered towards the maid and out the entrance.

Gaia quickly followed behind him, and walked out the front entrance.

There stood Captain Artemis, Dilios, Astinos, and a few other older Spartan soldiers.

Gaia stood next to her pillar, keeping her distance from the soldiers, who all were dressed battle, ready.

Artemis gave Gaia a quickly glance, as if he was inspecting Gaia to make sure there were no flaws upon her.

Stelious marched over to his fellow Spartan, but gave Astinos a playful smirk.

Gaia proudly nodded to the Spartan soldiers, who in return began marching down the street, gathering more and more men as they went. But Astinos stood behind.

Astinos gave Gaia a distant stare. But Gaia proudly called out," Come back with your shield, Spartan!"

But she stopped, unable to finish her statement. But she took a loud desperate breath, and continued," Or on it!"

Astinos nodded, with a bitter sweet smile," I shall, Gaia."

Gaia pulled off a shell necklace from around her neck, and held it out for Astinos to take.

Astinos took several commanding steps, until he stood an arms length away from Gaia.

Astinos gratefully took the necklace, and pulled it over his head.

"That is to help remind you, you do not only fight for Sparta, but for all of Greece." Gaia whispered to Astinos, attempting to give him more strength, so he would return to her.

Astinos nodded, but gave Gaia one last smile, before marching off behind his father.

Gaia stood their, clutching the pillar, for support, as she watched her brother and lover walk to their deaths.

"Come inside, Gaia," beckoned Darius, as he appeared next to her.

Gaia reluctantly released the pillar, allowing her father to bring her back into the courtyard.

"This is suicide, they're not even bringing the whole army. Only three hundred men! What is that going to do against Xerxes," wailed Acacia, in a room, alone with the maid.

While her son still stood in the center of the courtyard, holding his stone dagger from his father. Hiding his emotions, like a true Spartan.

But as Gaia heard Acacia's cry, she stopped her foot tracks, and remember what Astinos had made her promise.

"_I also want you to promise me that you will not follow the army."_

Gaia smiled, and whispered to herself, as if an epiphany dawned upon her," The army!"

Gaia suddenly broke loose from her father's grip, and announced, as if she was trying to hide her fake tears," I'm going out to the fields to think, father. Please don't send someone to come looking for me. I will return, when I am able to act like a Spartan. I may even go and seek advice from the Oracle."

Darius gave his daughter an understanding nod, and watched her run into her room.

But Gaia grabbed a wicker basket, a threw a bow, arrows, a small dagger, a matching small sword, a white mask that had the Goddess Artemis's face painted upon it, a pouch of gold and silver, a white dress, and a white shawl, which she used to cover all of her belongings in the basket.

She then raced into the market, which was bustling with people, despite the fact three hundred men were marching to their death. In the market, she bought several fruit, vegetables, and dried meats, before she took off into the fields, where men were already beginning to assemble.

But Gaia continued to run out of the fields, and into the forest at the base of the mountains, which gave her a direct view of three hundred Spartans.

As she began to change and prepare for her journey, another Spartan, Ephialtes, stood not much farther away from her, hiding, but watching the three hundred men. Waiting to follow them to glory.

As King Leonidas walked into the fields, he walked over to Artemis, who was looking over his three hundred men he had gathered. Among them were Dilios, Stelious, and Astinos.

Artemis turned around and face Leonidas, as Leonidas asked," IS this all of them?"

Artemis nodded, and answered, as he and the King both turned to face the men," As you ordered. Three hundred. All with born sons to carry on their name."

Leonidas walked to one end of the group, and gave Dilios a brief nod, before beginning to walk farther down the line.

"We are with you, sire! For Sparta! For freedom! To the death!" shouted Stelious proudly, as Leonidas walked past him.

Leonidas turned and looked directly at Stelious, where the both exchange quick glances of seriousness.

But then Leonidas looked next to Stelious, and saw Astinos, standing there proudly, with Gaia's shell necklace, shinning around his neck.

"He is your son." Leonidas whispered to Artemis. "He is too young to have felt a woman's warmth." Leonidas also pointed out.

Stelious abruptly muttered," He is not, my king. For he already has."

Leonidas, Artemis, and several other soldiers exchanged glances between Stelious and Astinos, who remained silent and still.

Leonidas took a step back over to Stelious, and whispered," And who is this special woman that you are so easily admitting is with your brother at arms?"

Stelious smirked, and answered, in a whisper once again," The woman who snuck out of my father's home last night, and did not return until dawn this morning."

Leonidas smiled and nodded," Your sister, I take it. Gaia, correct?"

Stelious nodded, while Leonidas walked back over by Astinos and Artemis.

"I have others to replace him. Astinos is as brave and ready as any. No younger than we were the first time you stood next to me in battle. And has obviously felt a woman's warmth, which Stelious so clearly stated." Artemis persuaded Leonidas.

Leonidas sighed, and thanked," You are a good friend, but a better captain there is none."

Leonidas continued to walk down the line, while Artemis sent Astinos a criticizing stare.

Astinos stared back at his father, while Stelious glanced back at him.

Stelious gave a devious grin, before looking back at Leonidas.

"My good king," a councilman proclaimed," the Oracle has spoken!"

Leonidas turned to face the five councilmen and Theron, while another councilman protested," The Ephors have spoken! There must be no march!"

"It is the law, my lord. The Spartan army must not go to war!" Theron added.

"Nor it shall." Leonidas reassured," I've issued not suck orders. I'm here just taking a stroll, stretching my legs. These three hundred men are my personal bodyguard. Our army will stay in Sparta."

Theron smirked and asked," Where will you go?"

Leonidas shrugged, and answered," I haven't really though about it, but now that you ask, I suppose I'll head north."

Theron's face tighten, as he asked," The hot gates?"

Leonidas didn't respond, instead turned around, as Artemis called out," Move out!"

More soldiers echoed the same command, while a councilman nervously asked," What shall we do?"

"What can we do?" corrected Theron, as he looked at Leonidas.

"What can you do?" mimicked Leonidas. "Sparta will need sons," answered Leonidas, as he began walking away to his wife, his queen, his love. Who both knew the pain not being able to not being able to say "goodbye, my love".

For there is no room for softness, not in Sparta. No place for weakness. Only the hard and strong may call themselves Spartans. Only the hard. Only the strong.

So as the force of three hundred set out to the Hot Gates, two additional followed.

A man, deformed, and hidden from Sparta, seeking to reclaim his father's name. And a woman, both Athenian and Spartan. A woman who longs for her lover, and will go to extreme lengths to be with him. Even in death.


	9. The Arcadians

The Arcadians

The men marched for their lands, for their families, for their freedoms, and for their love.

But a woman marched with them, concealed, and hidden, under a mask, with her golden blonde hair covered by her white shawl, almost making a veil. A ceremonial white dress covered her body, along with bow and arrows upon her back, a sword at her hip, and dagger upon her thigh, and a small pack, created out of the remains of a another shawl, which held her food and the heavy dark blue dress she wore earlier that day.

For this woman was Gaia. Who now seemed to be a goddess, sent to look after these three hundred brave souls.

But as the day wore on, the men became more and more restless.

Stelious stepped next to Astinos, who silently looked forward following the footsteps of his father.

"Tell me," Stelious whispered," do you truly care for my sister?"

Astinos remained silent.

But as Stelious let out a groan, Astinos answered," I asked her to marry me, if the gods see fit for us to return."

Stelious lifted up an eyebrow, and asked," Have you put any thought into the fact she may be with child?"

Astinos nodded, as he continued to march.

Stelious urged," And?"

Astinos did not respond, instead began ignoring Stelious.

Stelious rolled his eyes, while Leonidas halted, as he came in contact with Daxos, an Arcadian solider.

"Daxos," Leonidas greeted," What a pleasant surprise!"

"This morning's full of surprises, Leonidas," replied Daxos.

"We've been tricked! There can't be more than a hundred men!" whispered several men behind Daxos, as the viewed the Spartan men,

"Silence!' Daxos commands to the men behind him.

Daxos looked back at Leonidas, and explained," We heard Sparta was on the warpath, and we were eager to join forces."

"If it is blood you seek, you are welcome to join us." Leonidas grinned.

Daxos then questioned," But you bring only a handful of soldiers against Xerxes? I see I was wrong to expect Sparta's commitment to at least match our own."

"Doesn't it?" smirked Leonidas.

Leonidas then pointed an Arcadian solider, and commanded," You there, what is your profession?"

"I'm a potter, sir."

"And you, Arcadian! What is your profession?"

"Sculptor, sir."

Leonidas pointed to one last man, and asked," And you?"

"Blacksmith, sir."

Leonidas looked over his shoulder, and shouted," Spartans! What is your profession?"

The Spartan men lifted up their spears, and chanted, signaling they were only professional warriors, with the exception of the woman and deformed man hiding upon the cliffs next to them. They remained silent.

Daxos's face lowered, while Leonidas explained to Daxos now," You see, old friend, I brought my soldiers than you did."

"We are heading towards the Hot Gates, Daxos. Your men may follow mine." Instructed Leonidas, before leading his men again through Greece.

As they began walking again, Stelious whispered to Dilios," Arcadians! They are almost like those boy-loving Athenians. They won't be able to even hold their own ground!"

Dilios sighed, and reminded," Do not forget, Stelious, your sister was taught by those Athenians, as so was your mother."

Stelious rolled his eyes, while grunting," And I never once supported my sister going off to be taught things she would have been taught in Sparta too!"

"Calm down, Stelious, you are venting out your anger too quickly. You must save it for those Persians we will fight." Chide Dilios.

But rather quickly, the Arcadians began mixing with the Spartans, walking side-by-side, as equal men.

Several Arcadian men were straggling behind the mass of men.

An older man, looked out towards the mountains, and muttered," I have a feeling we're being followed."

The younger man next to him, nodded in agreement, while he studied the mountainside.

"Wait can you see that!" shouted the third man.

He pointed into the forest, where Gaia could be seen walking through the trees, with her mask covering her face. Making her seem like the goddess Artemis herself.

"Its Artemis!" gasped the older man.

"She must be guarding us! Watch over us, as we fight against Persia!" happily announced the younger man.

The third man shook his head, and whispered," The oracle said the gods do not support this war."

"But Artemis, could have supported, which is why she is down here. Choosing to fight against Xerxes!" chimed the young man

"Well if that is true," the older man began," than I shall make sure to pray to her tonight."

But by this time, Gaia had slipped further into the woods, no longer visible to the Arcadians, who began flounder and telling every man what they saw.

"They saw Artemis!" gasped a man behind Stelious.

Stelious hissed over his shoulder to the Arcadian," It is probably some woman, who lives in a village near by."

"No! They say they saw her bow and arrows. She was even dressed in virgin robes! It must be Artemis, for what poor country woman would walk around in the mountains dressed in such a fashion," shouted another Arcadian.

Stelious shook his head, and muttered," Maybe you have an Arcadian woman following your military, thinking she can fight against the Persians."

Astinos let out a sigh, at this last comment, while he looked down at the shell necklace.

"_I have won over the heart of a goddess, but in return have freely given my whole heart."_

Astinos gave a brief smile, but it was short lived, for Stelious had noticed.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Stelious, leave the boy alone." Dilios urged again.

Stelious asked again, with interest," What were you smiling about?"

"A memory," Astinos answered, with an emotionless tone.

"Oh really?" smirked Stelious. "And what memory is this?"

"The memory, where I was choking you, but the king called it a tie, before I could do any more damage," teased Astinos.

Dilios chuckled, while Stelious grinned," Really? Because I could have sworn you were thinking about my sister, again."

"Jealousy is not becoming, Stelious. For I may have had a better night with your sister, than you did with your wife," teased Astinos, again.

Dilios laughed, while Stelious rolled his eyes, and muttered," You need to learn better jokes, if you are to be part of my family."

Astinos smiled and corrected," No, it is your sister who is leaving your family, and joining mine."

"Are you sure about that, woman?" chuckled Stelious, making Dilios laugh again. "My sister fights better than you," Stelious boasted.

"I know your sister has great endurance and strength, Stelious," winked Astinos.

Dilios laughed again, while Stelious rolled his eyes, and muttered," You are just showing off now, Astinos. But wait until you marry her. Than you will see a whole other side to her. It is the same with all women."

Astinos's smile flattered, while he looked forward again.

Marry. Oh how he wanted to come back from this battle victorious and marry Gaia. But the odds were too great against Sparta.

He prayed that the gods would take pity on Sparta, and by some miracle save them all from certain death, so he may return to Sparta and live out his days with Gaia.

But he also wanted death upon the battlefield. A glorious and beautiful death.

So as he walked his two emotions clashed, as he walked towards his doom. And Gaia's doom.


	10. Heaven Sent

Heaven Sent

The soldiers slept across the rocky outcrop, each barely leaving enough walking space between one another.

Gaia looked down upon the Spartans and Arcadians from her cliff, just twenty feet above them.

Her mask glittered in the dim lights of the fires below her, as she searched the sleeping men for familiar faces. But she found Stelious and Dilios quickly. Both sleeping rather close to Captain Artemis and his gear. Ready to take command within a seconds notice.

Gaia scanned the faces again, but finally found her lover, Astinos. He lay against his shield, with cape covering him and spear next to him. His feet rested near the fire, while his hands held the necklace, upon his abdomen. It looked as if he had fallen asleep studying the necklace.

Gaia smiled to herself, but she saw Leonidas walking through the troops.

She withdrew herself, but still watched Leonidas walk towards a ledge. She could tell by the expression upon his face that he was troubled. By what? She did not know. Maybe it was his lack of soldiers to sacrifice? Not being able to say "Goodbye, my love" to Gorgo? Or was it that he knew that they would never be able to hold off the Persians?

Gaia sadly sighed, but her attention became diverted to an Arcadian man, who was still awake, but at the edge of the sleeping group of men.

The man knelt at the base of the cliff Gaia sat upon, and held out his hands, as if he was praying.

"Oh Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Fertility, and Child Birth! Please protect us against the God King Xerxes! And if I may die, please watch over my daughters and wife!" The man softly praised, yet it was loud enough for Gaia to still hear.

"These Arcadians sure have a funny way of choosing what gods to pray to before they go off the war." Gaia giggled to herself.

Gaia brushed off the rock she was sleeping upon, before she laid down upon it, holding herself, attempting to stay warm.

But no sleep came to Gaia or the King, as both of their minds filled with doubts, regrets, and second guesses, along with the towering gloom of the Persian army, for which one radiant moment of clashing of shield and spear, sword and bone, and flesh and blood would come of it.

But when dawn arrived, the soldiers woke, still under the watchful eye of the king and Gaia.

And once again they began to march, with Ephialtes and Gaia marching behind them.

Ephialtes walked dangerously closer to the Spartans, while Gaia still managed to hide within the mountain and rock faces. But she was still noticeable, if you were looking in her direction. For her pure white garment shined brilliantly off the rock and sun.

Astinos looked back behind him, clearing his head of thoughts, when Ephialtes emerged from the rocks.

"We're being followed," announced Astinos, alerting many of the Spartans and Arcadians, who each ran over next to him.

Leonidas frowned and commented," It has followed us since Sparta."

Ephialtes continued to wobble among the rocks, while the Spartans and Arcadians watched him.

"Look there do you not see it!" cried a Arcadian, pointing wildly into a billowing wall of dust, but in this wall of dust a faint white glimmer could be seen.

"It is Artemis!" cried another.

"Silence!" barked Captain Artemis.

Leonidas gave a curious glance, studying the white shine. Not seeing an outline to a body, but he knew better. He knew another was following them. But it was no god. For why would a god travel upon foot with the small army?

"What do you think it is?" whispered Daxos to Leonidas.

Leonidas shook his head, while he whispered," It could be the dust fooling our eyes, but if it is someone, I doubt we have to fear them. For if they wished to harm us they would have done it in our sleep."

"My king! Look!" Stelious alerted, as he looked behind the men gazing out at Ephialtes and the white belonging to Gaia.

There, in an opening, where a valley and forest laid, smoke littered across the sky, blocking out the sun.

But fire lit up the ground, along with the fumes. Awful smelling fumes.

Quickly the Spartans and Arcadians ran to what remained of the Greek village.

Upon arrival, they found mutilated bodies of animals, burning homes, but no bodies of the humans that lived there.

The Spartans stood together, ready to attack, while Arcadians curiously ventured around aimlessly, yet stupidly.

Gaia silently hid behind the remains of a toppled home, covering her nose from the stench.

Stelious looked around and questioned aloud," What happened here? Where are all the people?"

Leonidas looked up at him, from a horse head, and answered," Persians".

"I put there number around twenty," Captain Artemis informed Leonidas.

Leonidas shook his head, and muttered," Scouting party".

But his downward glance made him notice a rather large footprint upon the ground.

"But these footprints…" Leonidas knelt down, and motioned to at the footprint, to show Artemis.

Suddenly a cart collapsed near Gaia, nearly making her scream.

But she had caught herself, but the Spartans instantly were battle ready, and looking at the broken cart.

Suddenly a Spartan shouted," Behind us!"

Quickly everyone looked behind them, with shields up and weapons ready.

Gaia quietly sat, with her bow ready and arrow ready to fly.

A black shadow echoed upon the smoky sky, only to reveal a small child walking towards the Spartans, with its last dieing breaths.

Stelious quickly shouted back to everyone," Child!"

Astinos whispered to himself," How would a child survive this?" as he lowered his weapon and shield.

The other Spartans and Arcadians followed his and Stelious's lead, and parted to make way for the child.

But the child walked directly to Leonidas, and stood before him silently starring up at him.

Gaia lowered her bow, letting out a small sigh.

But suddenly the child fell and went limp.

Leonidas caught the child, who took one last breath, and whispered," It's quiet now. They…they came with beasts from the blackness. With their claws and fangs, they grabbed them. Everyone…but me."

The child finally hung limply in Leonidas's arm, signally his death.

Leonidas began to stand up, when Dilios soundly announced," The villagers, I found them."

Carrying the boy in his arms, all of the men looked on towards a tree littered with dead bodies of men, women, and children.

The smell of death wrecked off the tree, while birds began to feed upon their feast.

Stelious stepped next to Dilios, and whispered, in shock," Have the gods no mercy?"

Gaia instinctively covered her mouth with her hand, but she had forgotten the white mask of Artemis covered her whole face.

"We are doomed," Daxos loudly proclaimed, making his soldiers restless and nervous.

"Quiet yourself," hissed Artemis, as he took another step closer to the tree.

Daxos began to ramble, as he still starred at the tree in shock," The child speaks of the Persian ghosts, known from Ancient times. They are the hunters of men's' souls! They cannot be killed or defeated! Not this darkness. Not these immortals."

"Immortals?" Leonidas pressed. "We'll put their name to the test."

Suddenly an Arcadian man fell to his knees crying out," Oh Artemis! Why did you not save their souls?"

"Silence!" barked Daxos.

Gaia retreated back into the woods, where she watched and waited the Spartans and Arcadians regroup.

She continued to fallow them, as they finally arrived at the Hot Gates.

She followed upon a cliff above them, where she continued to notice Ephialtes, who was still failing to notice her.

Leonidas stood up a rock, watching the free Greek men walk through the narrow corridor. Artemis stopped next to him, but then stopped to look at his son.

Astinos gave his father a wide smile, but Artemis frowned, and motioned with a twitch of his head for Astinos to fallow the rest of the men.

Stelious and Astinos both looked out at the Ocean, from which they could clearly see inside the corridor.

"Look! Persians!" shouted Astinos, with an eager tone echoing off his words.

Stelious grinned, and gave Astinos a push forward, as if they were both in a rush to begin the fight.

"I'm warning you now, Astinos, you better hold your own, or else I should have had Gaia come in your place," teased Stelious, loudly, as both Astinos and him continued to walk. Causing his voice to echo up the thin corridor, up to Gaia's ears.

Gaia smiled down upon the men she followed.

But when she looked up at the ocean, she saw thousands of ships…Persian ships, littering the coastline.

Yet a loud crack of thunder made her snap out of her stare.

Gaia looked up, and with a teasing smile, she happily announced to herself," It looks like rain!"

Gaia quickly found a cave, near the Spartan's camp, where she left her pack, and relaxed. Waiting for the Spartans next move.

But she already new they were all eagerly standing upon the cliff, waiting for the hurricane winds to destroy the Persian ships.

The rain was beginning to fall, signally a beginning to the storm.

Gaia slipped out of her cave, and silently crept up towards a cliff next to the Spartan men.

But as Gaia stepped out from behind a rock, near the cliff, she saw Dilios. Standing no more than a foot away from her.

Gaia and Dilios starred at each other in shock for a moment, while the rain began drenching their clothing.

Dilios pointed his sword towards Gaia's throat and demanded," Who are you?"

Gaia softly whispered," A friend, Dilios."

Dilios continued to cold stare at her, while he barked again," How do you know my name, woman?"

Gaia gave out a loud sigh, while she began pulling back the shawl covering her head, revealing her long golden hair, with her dark blue braids still upon her hair.

Dilios's mouth gaped, while Gaia slipped the mask off her face, revealing her relatively clean face.

"Gaia?"

Gaia nodded, while she nodded down, ashamed that Dilios had caught her.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Dilios again, as he lowered his weapon.

Gaia did not respond, instead the shouting of men had occurred. Alerting Dilios and Gaia that the ships were starting to be crushed by the waves.

"Go home, Gaia! This is no place for you!" whispered Dilios again, as he began to make his way up a cliff.

Gaia slid her mask back upon her face, and called out after Dilios," I'm tired of doing what I'm told, Dilios! And no one, not even the king can stop me now!"

Gaia pulled her shawl over her head, as Dilios began shouting back at her to leave. But Gaia ignored him, as she climbed up her own cliff.

As Gaia hid in the shadow of the cliff, she proudly watched as Persian ships began to split apart before her very eyes.

The men's wild screams only made her smile grow wider behind her mask.

But the Spartan within her told her to maintain her calm demeanor, instead of joining the men in yelling.

So just as King Leonidas watched, Gaia stood motionlessly alone, in the pouring rain, watching ships crash and sink with each passing wave.

Gaia only once looked back at the men, and saw them all screaming. But she easily saw Dilios's blonde hair stick out against the other men around him. Yet next to him stood Stelious with his arms open wide, as he shouted. Astinos threw his head back and shouted, and also had his arms failing up in the air. But his father just stood there and yelled, still maintaining control over his limbs.

Gaia grinned at the boys that all these men were now acting like.

She looked back out to sea, and watched one more ship disappear below the waves.

But she new she would have to return to her cave, before the Spartans begin patrolling the surrounding area.

So Gaia climbed back down the cliff, and into her cave, where she stripped herself of her wet clothes, and pulled her dark blue dress over her body, attempting to keep herself warm with the lack of fire.

But the sound of sloshing feet and the end of the rain alerted her from slumber, causing her to ready her arrows, sword, and dagger. She stood at the mouth of her cave, glancing out into the darkness to see who was coming.

But instinctively she pushed her sword towards where she heard the noise coming from in the darkness next to her.

"Don't you take another step," growled Gaia.

But Dilios stepped into the light, with Gaia's sword pointing directly at his exposed chest.

"Gaia, please leave," begged Dilios.

Gaia glared at Dilios, and hissed again," Leave me alone, Dilios! You can not change my mind!"

Dilios shook his wet head, and begged again," Then at least stay here in the cave during the fighting. So you can leave if our lines break."

Gaia scowled again, but not responding.

"Don't make me tell Stelious you are here!" warned Dilios.

Gaia rolled her eyes, and whispered," I avoided you men on the whole march here. But you saw that hunchback did you not? I would like to see you and my brother find me out here."

Dilios groaned in defeat, and whispered again," Please remain out of danger, Gaia. For I do not think I could handle two blood drunk men, if anything ever happened to you."

Gaia lowered her sword, and muttered," Leave, Dilios. And do not come back here!"

Dilios sighed and sloshed back into darkness, knowing he would never change Gaia's mind. But he knew he could influence her thoughts through others. Other more close to her, like her brother or Astinos.

"Where have you been, Dilios?" questioned Stelious, who still wore a wide smile, as he sat next to a fire, with his wet hair sticking to his face.

Dilios sat down next to Stelious, and groaned," Do you think Gaia would follow us?"

Astinos's head turned towards Dilios and Stelious, when he heard Gaia's name, yet he sat with another group of men, warming themselves by the fire.

Stelious lifted up an eyebrow, and quickly asked," Why do you ask such things?"

Dilios whispered, as he tried to avoid spying eyes and ears," Remember the white light we saw earlier, along with the Arcadian's comments about Artemis following us?"

Stelious nodded, but his eyes suddenly widened in shock.

Stelious quickly stood up, knocking over his shield, causing several people to look at him.

Stelious then shared with Dilios, in shock," She does own virgin robes from when she was in Athens, when she served the goddess Artemis for one year, along with bows and arrows!"

Captain Artemis then shouted," What is all this ruckus about?"

Stelious turned to his captain, and answered," I think I know who else is following us."

Several of the men lifted up eyebrows, while Astinos's face went blank.

"She wouldn't follow us," reassured Astinos.

Stelious shook his head, and chided," You don't know her as well I thought you would have then."

"Who do you think it is?" asked Captain Artemis.

Astinos shook his head, not believing Stelious's words.

"My sister".

Gasps and whispers irrupted with the men, while Astinos whispered to himself," She promised she wouldn't."

"What makes you think this?" barked Artemis.

Stelious then explained," When she was in Athens, she received virgin robes and a mask, when she served the goddess Artemis for one year. I also gave her a bow, arrows, dagger, and sword from when I was younger, as self protection if no one was ever there to protect her. She has also watched us train, and even helps my son train, so she knows how to be stealth and stay out of our sights."

"But why would she come?" asked Daxos.

Stelious's eyes quickly flashed to Astinos, but answered," To help protect and bring home several specific men. One being myself."

Artemis's eyes already rested upon Astinos, but he walked away and went back to the king, who sat alone, looking out at the calm ocean. Yet he heard everything.

"Artemis," summoned Leonidas.

Artemis approached Leonidas's side, and sat down next to him.

"Yes, my king?"

Leonidas looked over at Artemis, and whispered," If it were truly Gaia following behind us, she would know better than to stand on the battlefield with us. She would stand upon the cliffs, and act as a hawk above us. Giving us somewhat of an advantage."

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Artemis, with a shocked face.

Leonidas looked back out at the ocean, and whispered," The Persians will not expect us to have a woman, nonetheless an archer woman, watching above us. And if she is as great of a warrior Stelious claims she is, then she may actually do some damage to the Persians. She can also act as a nurse for us, since Daxos only brought us painters and blacksmiths. So if any man shall happen to stumble upon her hiding space, I want her brought here. But if it is not Gaia, than we shall have to interrogate and bargain."

Captain Artemis nodded at his command, and left the king alone.

For now Gaia was wanted by the king, instead of rejected by society's rules.

But Gaia would rather hide in her cave, and protect the men, unnoticed. Then as the men died, she would allow herself to enter the blood bath, and die with honor, just as these brave three hundred are about to do.


	11. Threats

Threats

Gaia yawned, as she began to eat her dried meat. But as she ate, her eyes examined her dress, which were still soaked from the hurricane rains.

As the sun shined upon the cliffs, Gaia gathered her wet dress, and dressed herself with her weapons, hoping she could dry her dress upon the side of the cliff, where the Spartans and Arcadians would not be able to find her.

So with much stealth, Gaia climbed up a cliff, but as she laid out her wet clothing upon the stones, she heard footsteps and crawling.

She looked directly beneath her to see her brother, Daxos, and several other men.

She knew they would be looking at the Persian camp next to them, but she was more worried about Greeks finding her than Persians.

She held her breath, as she heard Daxos gasp," I saw those ships smash on the rocks! How can this be?"

Stelious carefully explained," We saw but a fraction of the monsters that is Xerxes's army."

"There can be no victory here!" whispered Daxos.

Stelious's grin only widened at the sound of this worry, making Daxos's face scowl," Why do you smile?"

"Arcadian," Stelious still grinned," I have fought countless times, yet I've never met an adversary who could offer me what we Spartans call a 'beautiful death'. I can only hope, with all the world's warriors gathered against us there might be one down there whose up to the task."

Daxos shook his head in disbelief, causing Stelious to still smile widely and lightly chuckle.

Daxos along with the other men began to crawl back down the cliff, while Stelious's eyes scanned the surrounding area.

"I know you're here somewhere, Gaia." He whispered to himself.

Gaia's eyes widened with worry, but Stelious sighed and began to climb back down the cliff.

Gaia breathed out a sigh of relief, as she looked out at the Persian army herself.

"Oh mighty gods, protect my brave Spartans and Arcadians, who put their lives at risk, defending all of Greece, from this monster called Xerxes." Gaia prayed.

Once Gaia's dressed finished drying upon the rocks, she carried her dress back to her cave.

But as she walked upon the cliff, at the entrance of the Hot Gates, she heard a foreign voice shout," Move!" along with the harsh snap of a whip.

"Keep going you dogs!"

Gaia quickly ducked down, as she looked ahead of her to see a Persian man approaching, with his slaves pulling him along.

"Move!"

Gaia glanced down below her, and saw many of the Spartan men pulling up stones making a wall. But the stench of death, radiated off of it, as Persian scout party bodies were used at the mortar.

"Forward, I say!"

Another whip cracked through the air.

"Stop here!"

Another whip.

Gaia looked down at the Spartan men before her, and quickly identifying Stelious, Daxos, and Astinos, who paused their task, to look up at the approaching man.

"Who commands here?" asked the Persian.

The men just looked at him, while the Persian continued," I am the emissary to the ruler of all the world the god of gods, king of kings, and by that authority, I demand that someone show me your commander."

The men glanced at one another, but continued to pile the stones, making the wall.

"Listen! Do you think the paltry dozen you slew scares us?"-Stelious picked up his sword from the ground, in response-"These hills swarm with our scouts. And do you think your pathetic wall will do anything except fall like a heap of dry leave in the face of…"

The Persian's eyes focused harder upon the wall noticing the body parts.

Stelious pulled his sword from its sheath, stepping closer to the Persian. Almost as if he was circling his pray, waiting for the attack.

"Our ancestors built this wall," Stelious explained," using ancient stones from the bosom of Greece herself. And with a little Spartan help, your Persian scouts supplied the mortar."

Stelious's teasing smile flickered across his face again, while the men behind him stopped their work to eager watch the unfolding event.

But Gaia already had her bow strung, ready to fire, and bravely stood up right. Not caring is the Persians, Spartans, or Arcadians noticed her now.

"You will pay for your barbarism!" hissed the Persian.

The Persian's whip reached backwards, aiming itself towards Stelious. But Stelious was already jumping up into the air, with his sword held high, ready to cut him down.

But as the whip began to retract, Stelious swung his sword down, cutting off the Persian's arm, and sending him flying to the floor of his mobile chair.

"My arm!" he cried.

Instantly the Persian troops reacted to being offensive. Pointing their weapons at the other men working with Stelious.

Gaia's eyes widened, but she still held back her arrow. Waiting until it was absolutely needed.

Stelious panted, as he pointed his word against the Persian's neck," It's not yours anymore. Go now! Run along and tell your Xerxes he faces free men here not slaves. Do it quickly, before we decide to make our wall just a little bit bigger."

"No," responded the Persian," Not slaves. Your women will be slaves. Yours sons, your daughters, and your elders will be slaves! But not you, no. By noon this day you will be dead men. A thousand nations of the Persian Empire descend upon you! Our arrows will block out the sun!"

Stelious smirked wider, and answered," Then we will fight in the shade." Stelious shouted once again," Now go!"

Stelious jumped off of the platform, but when he looked behind himself, he saw Gaia standing upon the cliff, with her arrow still drawn, as she watched the seen below her.

"Go! Go! Go!" cried the Persian, instantly making his slaves run back to Xerxes.

Stelious remained still as he looked up at Gaia, whose eyes were still upon the retreating Persians.

"Gaia?" Stelious loudly asked.

Gaia instantly looked down in shock, before ducking and grabbing her things.

Astinos quickly turned around, and asked," Did you see her?"

Stelious grunted, and shouted, as he ran towards a hill to climb up the cliff," Stay here, Astinos!"

Gaia ran through the cliff, racing to get to her cave, hoping that Stelious and the other men hadn't begun chasing after her.

"Gaia! Where the hell are you?" shouted Stelious, running through the cliffs.

Gaia remained silent, as she jumped from cliff to small cliff. But yet Stelious had managed to track her. For when she stood outside her cave, Stelious tackled her to the ground.

"Let go of me!" wailed Gaia, as she was pinned between her brother and the hard rock ground.

"What in the hell are you thinking being here? You are suppose to be back home!" growled Stelious.

Gaia struggled underneath Stelious, while she shouted again," Get off of me!"

Stelious growled once again," What are you doing here, Gaia? You are supposed to be home with father, Acacia, and Helios."

Gaia hissed, as she continued fighting against her brother," You know why I'm here! Now get off of me!"

Stelious roughly grunted, and stood up, towering over his sister, who still laid down upon the ground, with her things laying around her.

Gaia rolled onto her back, and looked up at her brother, who whispered again," Why would you come, when you know there is nothing you can do?"

Gaia scowled, and whispered," You know why, Stelious."

Stelious shook his head, while a foreign voice shouted," Gaia! Do not move!"

Dilios led Artemis and Leonidas to Gaia and Stelious.

Gaia gave a cold emotionless glare to Leonidas, Dilios, and Artemis, while Leonidas looked over at Stelious, and asked," So your sister was the white light following us?"

Stelious quickly stepped in front of Gaia, and begged," Please let her leave back to Sparta. She is young, naïve, and stupid. Allow her to go back, my king."

Artemis announced, as he stepped towards Gaia," Actually, Stelious, King Leonidas has found work for you sister."

Stelious stepped in front of the Captain, again, and hissed," What work?"

"Stelious," began Leonidas," It has come to me, that the Persians would never suspect us to bring our women with us to battle. Therefore, if your sister, is willing to act as a hawk-so to speak-above us, with her bow at the ready. Then we shall increase our damage which we inflict upon the Persian army."

Stelious scowled in disapproval, while Leonidas continued," She shall also be a nurse for the men, after the battles. And any time that I suspect she may be in harms way, I shall send her back to Sparta with a note of honorable mention, so she shall not be disgraced upon her return."

Gaia suddenly piped from behind Stelious, as she stood up," My king, I like the idea, and would be willing to act as both nurse and archer."

Stelious looked over his shoulder towards Gaia, and sneered," You are going back to Sparta. This is no place for you."

"It is the woman's decision," Leonidas instructed, making Stelious gawk in shock and Gaia beam.

"I'm staying," proclaimed Gaia, as she gathered her things.

Stelious looked down at the ground in shame, while Captain Artemis grinned," Then it's settled!"

Dilios interrupted, altering Gaia to his presence," My King, maybe Gaia should wear the white outfit she wore before, while she was following us, for the Persians might be tricked into thinking Artemis or another goddess came to support us."

Leonidas nodded in agreement," Yes, Dilios. That is a good idea."

"My king," Stelious mumbled," I do not want my sister sleeping by the men. And would also like it to be kept a secret that Gaia is helping us."

Leonidas nodded, and looked over at Artemis.

"Artemis," Leonidas commanded," tell the men that an Archer from Athens was sent as a way of showing goodwill, and that the archer is the best in Athens."

Leonidas then looked over at Gaia, and quickly asked," You served Artemis, correct?"

Gaia gave a quick nod, while Leonidas looked back at Artemis and continued to command," Also inform the men, that the Athenians have also supplied us with a nurse, who serves under Artemis, who must keep her face hidden, as a vow of her virginity."

"Two separate people?" Artemis asked.

Leonidas titled his head to the side, before answering," No. Just make it an Archer, who is also a nurse, but still covers her face."

Artemis nodded and ran off, while Leonidas looked back over at Stelious, and commanded," Go back to the wall, Stelious. You are no longer needed to watch over your sister."

Stelious nodded at his command, even though he struggled not to protest as he walked away.

Leonidas then motioned to the cave, and asked," Is this where you are staying?"

Gaia nodded, as she held her things to her chest.

Leonidas looked over to Dilios, and commanded," You are to make sure that no Arcadian or Spartan, unless I say so, comes near this cave."

Dilios nodded, and answered," Yes, Sir."

Leonidas looked back at Gaia, and grinned," Get prepared for battle, and stay upon the cliffs. Once the battle is over with, come down to the camp to heal our wounded. Then you are allowed to return to your cave."

Gaia nodded, while Leonidas and Dilios walked away.

Gaia widely smiled, and happily whispered," Like a hawk I shall watch them, but with strength of a wolf I shall kill the Persians."


	12. The First Glorious Battle Love and War

The First Glorious Battle (Love and War)

Gaia stood up the cliff, letting the wind whip the dress around her body. She intently watched over the Hot Gates, with her bow and arrows upon her back, and mask covering her face.

The whistles of Arcadian men attempting to seek her attention were ignored, as she stood still upon the cliff.

She had not the heart to look down at the men below her, for she knew that her heart would break, for Astinos believed that Gaia was not with them, but a servant of Artemis-Goddess of the Hunt-was.

But below, at the entrance to the Hot Gates, Astinos sat sharpening his swords out of boredom.

Stelious grudged over, and sat down next to him, starring at the burnt remains of the wood.

"Why would the Athenians send us one archer? And a woman at that? Are they trying to insult us?" questioned Astinos to Stelious, trying to start a conversation.

Stelious sighed, and answered, trying to reveal the truth to Astinos," I believe the Captain is telling us lies. For why would Athens send us anything? I still think it is Gaia, but someone got her to the King quickly. And the King is so desperate for trained warriors, he has now enlisted the help of my sister."

Astinos stopped sharpening his sword, and asked," You really think Gaia would follow us to battle, even if she promised not to come?"

Stelious titled his head, and asked," What promise?"

Astinos sighed, and explained," I made her promise not to follow the army, because I had a feeling she was going to have a death wish if either you or I were sent off to fight the Persians."

Stelious wickedly grinned, and teased," She always keeps her promises, Astinos, but she knows how to find loop holes in them too, so she is not technically breaking them."

Astinos lifted up an eyebrow, while Stelious continued to explain," See, you said the whole Spartan Army, when you meant army. And Leonidas called us his personal guard. So she did not promise to not follow Leonidas's personal guard. Do you understand now?"

Astinos's eyes widened, and whispered," Maybe it is Gaia!"

Stelious nodded, while he looked up at the cliffs surrounding him, catching a brief glimpse of Gaia.

Astinos followed his gaze up, and intently watched Gaia, along with Stelious.

Suddenly the ground began to shake underneath them.

"Earthquake!" several Arcadians shouted in fear.

"No! Battle formations!" happily shouted Stelious.

Gaia's eyes narrowed upon the lines of men approaching the Hot Gates.

Her bow ready, with an arrow in hand, as she hid behind a rock, not revealing herself to the Persians.

Quickly the Spartan soldiers stood up, battle ready, blocking the entrance to the Hot Gates, leaving the Arcadians in the back, and away from the fighting.

"This is where we hold them!" shouted Leonidas to his army, loud enough Gaia could hear upon the top of the cliff.

"This is where we fight! This is where they die!" continued Leonidas.

Artemis joined," Earn these shields, boys!"

The Spartans raised their shield in a unified chant.

Leonidas looked over his shoulder, and announced," Remember this day, men, for it will be yours for all time."

As Leonidas looked forward again, the Persians stopped just before the entrance, before allowing a single man on a horse, head to the front of the army.

Gaia had her arrow, already targeted upon the man on the horse, waiting for the Persian's next move. But the men below her were silent, and stood together, as free men protecting Greece.

"Spartans, lay down your weapons!" demanded the man upon the horseback.

But no answer came from the Spartans, until a single spear went flying through the air, knocking the man upon the horse, onto the ground.

"Persians, come and get them!" teased Leonidas loudly, as the Spartans defensively crouched, with their shields up.

Persian horns of battle cried, alerting the Persian men to run forward and attack the Spartans.

The Persians ran, towards the Spartan, who seemed unfazed by the large numbers before them.

"Hold!" shouted Artemis to his men.

The Persians continued to run forward.

Leonidas then shouted again," Give them nothing, but take from them everything!"

"Steady," shouted Artemis again.

Then in one violence collision, the Persians smashed against the strong shields of the Spartans.

"Push!" barked Artemis.

Gaia grinned as he recognized Stelious voice tease," Is that the best you can do?"

Gaia impatiently licked her lips, waiting for the Spartans to begin their attack, allowing her to finally show off her skills with an arrow. Unfortunately she had a very limited amount, and would have to use them sparingly.

"Push! Push!" shouted Artemis again.

The Spartans pushed several more time, before Leonidas ordered," Now!"

Gaia intently gazed below her, while their shields rose, and they cut down one row of Persians.

Several more times they repeated this pattern of pushing and attacking, each time ending it by hiding back behind their shields.

But as Artemis, Leonidas, and Stelious walked out the opening of the narrow passage of the Hot Gates, Artemis commanded," No prisoners", allowing his men to now run loose and kill all the Persians in sight.

This also gave Gaia the command she could now fight. And show that she was a worthy ally in battle.

"No Mercy!" cried Leonidas.

Gaia watched as the men ran loose killing every Persian in their path, not one needing her help. But she waited to see any signal coming from Leonidas, for Dilios showed her the specials movements and signals Leonidas would do if he wanted her to do something specific.

For what seemed like hours, Gaia watched them fight, even though in real time it was only minutes.

Her foot began to impatiently tap against the stone, but she saw Leonidas stop, along with the rest of the Spartans, since they had caused the last of the Persians to huddle upon the end of a cliff over the ocean.

"They look thirsty!" joked Artemis, as he caught his breath.

"Well let's give them something to drink!" shouted Leonidas.

Instantly shields were in front of each Spartan again, but Leonidas did not move.

Then Gaia heard a signal.

"Four" screamed Leonidas.

Gaia picked up three more arrows, making a total of four in hand.

She strung her arrows, and eagerly pointed them at the targets. The first four men in front of Leonidas.

Gaia grinned as she let her arrows wiz through the air, landing perfectly upon their targets. Each arrow landed in the head of the four men, causing them to drop down dead.

Leonidas cackled, while the Persians stumbled back, causing some of their own to fall off.

Leonidas then shouted over his shoulder," To the cliffs, men!"

The Spartans pushed the Persians off the cliff, barely needing to use their swords or spears, as they pushed.

But when the last Persian fell, Leonidas screamed," Halt!"

Artemis smiled and commented," Hell of a good start."

Artemis let a battle cry ring from his lungs, signaling that they had crushed the unit sent to kill them.

But the sound of a horn being blown again caused the Spartans to turn and look to see millions of arrows up in the sky.

Gaia nervously bit her lip, helplessly watching, as the Spartans stood there, somewhat amazed that the arrows were actually blocking out the sun.

"Tuck tail!" shouted Artemis, causing each man to go under his shield, and protect himself from the arrows.

Astinos grinned to himself, from behind his shield, thinking that this battle would easily end. He imagined going back and marrying Gaia, then having a family with her, and maybe another day he may die gloriously in battle.

"Persian cowards," hissed Leonidas next to Astinos.

Suddenly Astinos remembered Stelious's comment,"_Then we will fight in the shade."_

Astinos loudly chuckled, earning a bitter groan from Stelious.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" sourly barked Stelious, behind Astinos.

Astinos grinned, and answered," Well, you had to say it."

Stelious asked again, but in a more confused tone," What?"

"Fight in the shade", mimicked Astinos.

Earning loud chuckled among them men, which grew louder and louder, so loud that Gaia could hear the laughter, and probably the Persians too.

Gaia smiled in relief, as the arrows diminished.

"Recover" commanded Artemis again.

Each man stood up, and glanced around himself, before breaking off the arrows upon their shields.

Instantly they moved back towards the Hot Gates, as the approaching unit raced towards them.

The Spartans formed a triangle, waiting for the oncoming Persian horse riders, who were armed with their own spears.

Gaia watched closely, with her arrows ready once again, still hiding behind the rock.

But Gaia saw one solider glance sideways at a solider next to him.

Astinos, was this solider. He had glanced over at his father, who he had caught glancing at him.

"Easy, son," encouraged Artemis, very quietly.

But shortly after, the horsemen came upon the Spartans, and were quickly cut down, along with their horses.

During the bloody mess, Gaia watched, knowing they were doing what they were trained to do, what they were bred to do, what they were born to do. They were not allowed to take prisoners or show mercy, to any Persian, not matter who they were.

But one lone horseman, straggled behind, yet the man riding him was decorated in tattoos, was rather large, like his horse, helmet covering his head, bare chest, and wielded two axes.

Leonidas and his men regrouped, waiting for this last horsemen to approach them, but Leonidas shouted," One!"

Gaia pulled an arrow out, and aimed it at the man's exposed chest.

Gaia stepped out from behind the rock, letting shock spread across the Persian's face, before the arrow went flying from her bow. Landing directly into his heart, but continued until the arrowhead itself shown from his back and the feathers were all that was seen upon the front of his chest.

The horse continued to ride, even as its owner fell off his horse head and dumbstruck.

And with one brilliant thrust, Leonidas killed the horse.

All went silent, before Leonidas stood up, among the mess of bodies.

No more Persians were coming, for now.

Leonidas turned around, and faced his men, making them all stand up. But Leonidas didn't look at his men, not at first, but instead looked up at the lone figure upon the cliff, before giving an approving nod.

Gaia smiled behind her mask, but became quickly aware of the many Spartans looking over their own shoulders up at her. She thanks the gods for her mask, while Leonidas barked," Makes sure every man is dead, whom lays upon this battle field!"

Instantly the Spartans disbanded, and began walking around stabbing bodies freely, making sure they were dead.

Gaia stood upon the cliff, watching the men kill those who were unlucky enough to still be alive.

Most of the men had removed their helmets and shields, as they walked around, making them easier to identify for Gaia.

She easily found Leonidas and Artemis, as Leonidas ate an apple and Artemis speared wounded men.

They seemed to be in a conversation, which Gaia could not hear from her high location.

But Artemis spoke," Our Greek comrades are begging for a crack at the Persians, sire."

Leonidas bit down upon his apple," Good! I've got something I think they can handle. Tell Daxos I want him and twenty of his best, eager, sober, and ready for the next charge."

Gaia's eyes widened in worry as she saw her brother run towards Leonidas shouting," King Leonidas!"

Stelious stopped in a halt before Leonidas, but loudly panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Stelious, catch your breath, boy," commanded Leonidas, while she continued to chew upon his apple.

"Yes, mi lord," Stelious barely managed to say.

Stelious took several more deep breaths, before announcing," The Persians are approaching. A small contingent. Too small for an attack."

Stelious panted again, while Leonidas sighed," Captain, I leave you in charge."

"But, sire-" Artemis protested.

"Relax, old friend," Leonidas commanded," If they assassinate me, all of Sparta goes to war. Pray they're that stupid. Pray we're that lucky."

Leonidas began walking over in the direction Stelious had just ran from, and continued to say," Besides, there's no reason we can't be civil is there?"

"None, sire," answered Artemis, as he speared another man.

Stelious glanced up at his sister, as Leonidas walked away.

"She did well today," Artemis commented, barely loud enough for Stelious to hear.

Stelious nodded in agreement, but whispered back," She is going to need more arrows, if she is to do more damage."

Artemis nodded, and answered," I shall have some sent to her tonight."

Stelious looked back down at Artemis, and nodded in thanks.

"Does Astinos know?"

Stelious's face suddenly twisted in curiosity, at Artemis's question, which was delivered in a worried tone.

Stelious answered, as he watched another man be stabbed," He has thoughts that it could be Gaia, but I don't think he truly believes it is her. Even though I did hint it to him that it wa-"

"Don't tell him!" quickly whispered Artemis in a serious tone.

Stelious wore a shocked expression, while Artemis continued to seriously whisper," He does not need to be distracted thinking she is upon that cliff. He is going to be more worried about protecting her, than he is about protecting himself. And I do not want him to die in an un-honorable accident during battle, because he was more worried about your sister than the current battle."

Stelious nodded, and confided," Of course, Captain."

Artemis sighed, and whispered," Astinos is still learning our ways, Stelious. He hasn't completely master to concealment of his emotions, and because of that I wish that Gaia and him were not close to each other during this battle. Do you understand?"

Stelious nodded, and answered," I will keep Astinos and Gaia separated, Captain, as well as not speaking anything more about her to Astinos."

Artemis nodded, before he stabbed the last alive man near him.

Love and War. Both fought on battlefield, but both are fought to the death-may it be the death of a life or the death of love between two people. Will this battle and love of Astinos and Gaia be able to last, or will it all come crashing down, because of Persians and their weapons.


	13. Building A Wall

Building A wall

As the sun set upon the Hot Gates, Gaia ventured down to the Spartan camp, knowing very well there was nothing she needed to mend, but she still came down.

The Spartans were hard at work pilling up the dead bodies of the Persians, making a wall.

Gaia ignored the Arcadian men, who still whistled, or wished for a blessing. Instead Gaia silently approached the giant wall of the dead. The stench was awful, but she did not show it. She continued to walk around the wall, until she stood directly in front of the great mass.

She spotted Stelious standing upon the pile of bodies, and Astinos not to far away, walking down the pile, towards another body.

Stelious glanced over his shoulder, and saw Gaia, while quickly commenting to Astinos," You fought well today, for a woman."

Gaia's hands tightened into fists at her brother's joke.

Astinos rolled his eyes, as he jeered," As did you. Maybe if I'm injured you'll be able to keep up with me."

"Perhaps I was so far ahead you couldn't see me," Stelious playfully corrected.

Stelious walked down the mountain of bodies, while Astinos corrected," More likely offering your backside to the Thespians."

Stelious chuckled, at Astinos's comment," Jealousy, does not become you, my friend."

Gaia loosened her fists, while she looked back up at the wall, ignoring Stelious and Astinos, as they picked up the last body and threw it against the wall.

Gaia continued to stare up at the wall, in amazement so many were killed. But she felt the Spartan within her cry out in happiness and pride. Yet part of her pitied these poor souls.

"Move it, men! Pile those Persians high!" barked Leonidas behind her, waking her up from her stare at the bodies.

Leonidas continued, as many of the Persians around Gaia turned around and faced the Persian camp, as she still faced the wall," For unless I miss my guess, we're in for one wild night."

All became silent again, but the men turned around, and once again began piling bodies upon the wall.

"Priestess," called Leonidas, making Gaia turn to face him. "You did well today, but can you handle the rough night to come?"

Gaia obediently nodded in silence.

Leonidas grinned, and apologized," I'm sorry my men have not been available for treatment."

Gaia nodded again, but she saw from the corner of her eyes Stelious and Astinos look at her.

Astinos wore a curious face, as he explained the figure before him, searching for anything that resembled his love. While Stelious let a soft glare focus upon her.

Leonidas saw Gaia's eyes twitch towards them, so he turned his head in their direction.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but both of you men have fine women waiting back at your homes for you," Leonidas commented, making both Astinos and Stelious stop starring at Gaia.

"Actually, King, I'm the only one with wife," Stelious corrected," Astinos does not."

Astinos quickly defended himself," Actually, when and if I return, your sister has agreed to marry me."

Gaia glanced back at Leonidas, who grinned at the two men, knowing they were going to begin to fight.

"Oh really? Are you sure she wasn't drunk when you asked her, for she easily does let her wine do the talking," teased Stelious with an evil grin.

Gaia wanted to reach over to Stelious and smack him, but instead she remained silent and watched as Astinos glared at him.

"Priestess," Leonidas began, making Gaia look back at him," young Astinos, has secretly courted Stelious's younger sister, Gaia, for many months now. And recently we found out about his secretive relationship with her and of their lone night under the stars before we left."

Gaia blushed heatedly under her mask, before making a quick glance over to Astinos and Stelious.

Stelious evilly grinned, while Astinos scowled at Stelious.

"Do you know understand the source of their arguments?" Leonidas ended.

Gaia nodded towards the king, while Stelious announced," So was my sister drinking wine the night you asked for her hand in marriage?"

Astinos shook his head, and smirked," On the contrary, you were drinking. For when I walked by your home that night, on the way to see Gaia, I spotted you were on your fifth goblet of wine."

Stelious frowned, while Gaia, acted, as any priestess would have done, and raised a hand to her mouth, pretending to hide a giggle from her mouth.

Leonidas smiled," Alright you two, I do not need any more foul things spoken of in front of the Priestess for I'm sure she is bright red under her mask."

Astinos and Stelious glanced away from each other over to Gaia, who was lowering her hand.

"Come, Priestess. Let me escort you back to your camp," Leonidas ordered, as he began walking into the Hot Gates.

Gaia nodded, but gave a quick bow of her head to Astinos and Stelious.

But as she began to walk away, Stelious shouted," Priestess, you did well today! Better than Astinos!"

Gaia smiled, as she heard the scuffle begin behind her, as she followed Leonidas back to her cave, where more arrows had been delivered along with food and water. But Gaia had little time to enjoy the relaxation, for two hours after the sun had set; she was called to battle once again.


	14. A Fight to Remember

A Fight to Remember

Gaia hide behind her rock, watching as the immortals marched towards the Spartan's wall of dead, which they hide behind.

Gaia spotted several odd creatures among the group, causing an unexpected shiver to come down her spine.

She glanced down at the Spartans next to her. Picked Leonidas out quickly from the group of soldiers, but she silently prayed under her breath for her brother, her lover, Dilios, and the rest of the Spartan army.

But as shell looked down, she saw one helmet twist to look at her.

Stelious.

She gave a quick approving nod, before he turned his head around.

She knew he had been asking if this was going to be an interesting fight or not. And with honesty she answered her brother.

Gaia starred back out at the immortals, and knew the rumors of them.

For the have served the dark will of Persian kings for five hundred years. With their eyes dark as night, and teeth filled to fangs. Soulless beings they were. They were also the personal guard to Xerxes, and the Persian warrior elite.

But Xerxes had fallen for Leonidas's trap.

Gaia strung one arrow into her bow, following the leader of the immortals, who lifted up his claw hand, before making it into a fist, stopping the troops behind him.

The immortal stood there for a few moments examining the wall. Before pulling out both his swords upon his back.

Quickly the rest of the Immortals pull out their swords in response, as the leader silently stands there, ready for battle.

"Spartans, push!" announced Leonidas.

Gaia continued to hold a steady hand, as she watched the brave three hundred, push against the wall of rotten bodies.

The wall quickly toppled down upon the leader of the Immortals, while the Spartans pulled out their swords and spears ready to fight.

Leonidas was the first to run down the wall of bodies, and stabbed the immortal among the rubble of bodies, killing it instantly.

They were just as mortal as any human being, and no longer held any fear with the hearts of the Arcadians that watched on.

And in a glorious rush, Spartans charged into the immortals. Creating a bloody mess, as they danced with one another under the moonlight.

Gaia quickly began firing arrows, helping her fellow Spartans, who were being overwhelmed by the immortals numbers. Yet she still heard the last cries of several Spartans. Each time she cringed, and moved faster with her arrows, hoping and praying that Stelious and Astinos remained alive.

But suddenly the loud snapping noise of metal being ripped off of something caught her attention.

She looked back to see the immortals had released one of their "monsters".

Gaia fired another arrow to help a fellow Spartan, when she heard someone shout," Father!"

Gaia searched among the solider for Astinos and Artemis.

She found them quickly, for Astinos had his shield up blocking the sword heading towards his father. But quickly both men jammed their swords, in unison, into the immortal's body.

Artemis and Astinos briefly glanced up at one another, while the Persian onto the ground dead.

But Gaia's attention was brought back to the fighting around them, and looked back at the monster. The monster had a sword in hand, and began making his way into the center of the battle, randomly killing his won men as he went.

But Gaia spotted a Spartan fall onto the ground, with an immortal towering over him.

Her arrow quickly flew, as did Leonidas's spear, for her arrow went deep into the back of the immortals head, while Leonidas's spear went through the man's throat.

Gaia then went back, to the monster, which was now picking up a rather large axe.

Gaia shot off an arrow, hitting the back of h is neck, but he seemed unaffected.

Gaia suddenly heard another Spartan scream, before she scanned back over the battlefield.

But she saw an axe flying towards Leonidas, who was being pulled down by the Spartan she had just saved, who she know knew was Dilios.

Gaia fiercely shot another arrow at the monster hitting him between the neck and shoulder now. Still he was unaffected.

Gaia loudly growled to herself, while the monster ran towards Dilios, and kicked him back into the pile of dead bodies.

But then Gaia's eyes shot in the opposite direction, where she saw her brother, without a helmet, be surrounded by men.

He was clearly outnumbered, but Gaia stood up to get a better shot, allowing three arrows to swiftly fly through the arrow, hitting their targets.

Stelious cut down the remaining men, before glancing up at Gaia, and nodding in thanks.

Gaia nodded back, while she heard several Persians shout," Woman!"

Gaia looked back at the king, as saw he had succescede in decapitating the monster, she had put two arrows in.

"Arcadians now!" shouted Leonidas, as he recovered from his strenuous fight.

Quickly twenty Arcadians flitterated into the battle, easily dieing and creating even more of a mess.

But quickly the Spartans take over once again; creating a wall of shields, while the row behind the shields violently stabbed the immortal in front of the shield. Once again pushing the remaining immortals off the cliffs.

As Gaia watched, she lowered her bow, looking down at the mess of bodies. She saw several Spartan crimson capes mixed in with the bodies, making her heart fill with worry and dread.

As the Spartans continued to push the last few immortals, Gaia rushed down to the battlefield.

She began pushing through the remains of dead bodies with her hands, but as he came upon alive Persians she did not hesitate to stab them with a spear she had found broken in half upon the ground.

But as Gaia, systematically, went through the bodies, pulling Spartans and Arcadians out from the piles and killing remaining Persians.

She had failed to notice that the Spartans and remaining Arcadians were watching her with interest, as they marched back.

Gaia's hands were covered in a thin layer of blood, along with blood staining her white robes. Blood had even sprtized across her mask several times, making her no longer look like a heavenly goddess, but rather a goddess of warrior, who did nothing more but kill men.

"What is she doing?" Daxos loudly asked Leonidas, as they continued to march back to camp.

Leonidas smiled, and answered," Searching for our living, and giving those who are slowly dieing a quick and merciful death."

Daxos shook his head, as she starred upon the blood-soaked figure before him.

Stelious watched his sister move through the remains in shock, while Astinos commented next to him," She is no normal priestess. The Athenians sent us a trained assassin."

But as Gaia shifted through more remains, she happened upon Dilios's unconscious body.

Gaia quickly knelt down and shook Dilios, who had a concussion.

Gaia ripped off a corner of her dress, and pressed it against Dilios's head wound, while she whispered," Dilios, wake up!"

Dilios grunted, while he opened his eyes.

Dilios's eyes studied Gaia's appearance. First shock came through, but it was quickly followed by relief and a sense of proudness.

"You've gotten a little dirty, haven't you," teased Dilios.

Gaia rolled her eyes, and helped pull him up, where he sat upon a mountain of bodies.

Gaia pulled Dilios's hand over where she had been applying pressure upon his wound, before she stood up, picked up her broken spear, and began killing and moving bodies again.

Dilios sat there in as much shock as Stelious, while he watched Gaia "work".

"Priestess," the word rang out from Leonidas's lungs, causing Gaia to stop and look at the approaching army.

Gaia straightened her posture, knowing full well she was covered in blood and her clothes were begin to rip from being caught upon things or ripping pieces of cloth off to cover up a wound upon a solider she found.

Gaia saw the many shocked looks of the men approaching her, but Leonidas walked right towards her.

"Who many have we lost?" asked Leonidas in a low whisper.

Gaia held up four, blood soaked, fingers.

Leonidas nodded, and continued," And the Arcacaidans?"

Gaia looked around her, spotting remains of Arcadians.

Gaia held of eight blood soaked fingers.

Leonidas nodded, and whispered," I shall have fresh water delivered to you, so you can wash up. After that you are free to join the men, if you want. Or else you can stay in your cave if you wish. I will also have Artemis bring you more arrows too."

Gaia nodded in thanks, while Leonidas walked on.

Gaia sighed and went back to working, as Spartans and Arcadians walked around her giving her odd stares, as they passed.

But only Stelious stopped. Stelious looked directly at Gaia, who was stabbing a man, and whispered," You fought well today, Gaia."

Gaia shifted her head over to Stelious, since they were alone.

Gaia smiled and whispered back," As did you, brother."

Stelious nodded, even though disapproval wore over his face, at the sight of his sister among heaps of bodies rattled his mind.

Stelious marched off, following the rest of his men.

Gaia sighed to herself, and whispered," Too many have died already. We are going to need back up if we are to survive this battle."

Gaia stabbed one more man, before looking up at the moon.

"Protect these men, oh loving gods." Gaia prayed, very softly.

But upon the cliff, over the Persian camp stood Xerxes, feeling a very human chill crawl up his spine. And as he sat there watching Gaia rummage through the remains of his men, he knew this would be a fight everyone would remember.


	15. Healing and Council

Healing and Council

Gaia sat in the cave, with her mask, shoes, shawl, and dress off. She sat upon a rock, nude, washing off her face and body, with the water left in the cave for her.

She used a piece of her pack, which was no longer needed, as a wash cloth, to rinse her body off.

"Gaia?" asked Dilios, as he stood outside the cave, waiting for permission to come in.

Gaia looked towards the entrance of the cave, and sourly asked," What is it, Dilios?"

Dilios spoke, as he shifted the weight of arrows in his arms slightly," I come with arrows, and a request you come into camp, for Daxos, the leader of the Arcadians, is in need of medical attention."

Gaia growled to herself, while muttering," Leave the arrows outside the cave, and I'll come to the camp in a few minutes."

Dilios sighed, and laid the arrows upon the ground in a large heap, before marching off.

Gaia sighed and glanced down at her mask besides her. It was still covered in blood, which glittered in the dim light of the fire, she had near her.

Gaia picked up the mask, and carefully washed off the blood, before sliding it back over her face, and becoming the Priestess once again.

Back in the camp, Spartans happily cheered and praised Leonidas, for now they sensed that they might actually win this war.

Yet Leonidas stood alone, not celebrating. Always keeping his Spartan reserve.

"Where is that priestess?" grunted Daxos, as he sat hunched over by a fire.

His back was heavily bleeding, along with many other cuts around his chest and fore arms.

"I already told you, she is just going to stick a knife into a flame, and close your wounds that way," muttered an Arcadian next to him.

Then another Arcadian drunkenly smiled, and jeered," I'm sick too, maybe she could take a good look at me."

He continued to wink one eye, before letting a smirk and chuckle echo.

"You will not speak or even think of the priestess in that way," Artemis suddenly boomed.

Many of the Spartans went silent, and began to glare at the drunken Arcadian.

Artemis continued, as he walked over to the man," She is not here to pacify your needs, boy. She was sent to us, to heal the wounded, fight with us, and pray to the gods for our success in battle."

Stelious gritted his teeth, at the Arcadian, but Dilios quickly arrived at the camp.

Daxos looked up at Dilios, and declared," Where is she? I hope you told her I am in need of medical attention!"

Dilios nodded, and reassured," She will be here within a short time. For she was in the middle of praying, when I arrived. But do not fear, she will come soon."

Daxos groaned again, while he took a gulp of wine, from a goblet.

Suddenly a random Spartans solider shouted, to lighten the mood," To our king!"  
The Spartans let out a battle cry, while Artemis joined in the chant," And our honored dead!"

Another battle cry erupted.

Stelious grabbed Dilios and Astinos, throwing his arms over both their shoulder, and shouted," Whom will Xerxes dare to send next? Whom?!"

Astinos loudly laughed, along with Dilios, before they returned to chanting.

"There's nothing that can stop us now!" shouted Astinos, raising one fist into the air.

Another battle cry.

The Spartans continued to chant and drink.

But they failed to notice Gaia, as she strode in, unannounced, dressed in her blood stained dress, but carried bandages, her bowl of water, a small dagger, and leafs she managed to pack with her.

Yet as Gaia, stepped into the camp, she gave a curious glance around, looking for any injured men.

Gaia searched for Daxos, and found him sitting next to the fire.

She slithered through the chanting men, with only few recognizing her. Until she placed her things next to Daxos.

"Finally!" Daxos sighed very loudly.

Gaia gave a bow of apology, before taking her damp washcloth, and cleansing his wounded back.

Daxos hissed in pain under his breath, as Gaia wiped the dirt out of his wound.

"Be a man, Daxos," jeered the drunken man next to him again.

Gaia careful examined his back, but shook her head, at how deep, and long, the wound was.

"Are you going to need someone to hold him down?" asked Astinos, walking up next to Gaia.

Gaia almost jumped in alarm, but she looked over her shoulder up to Astinos, but then held up two fingers.

Astinos nodded, while he reached behind, and roughly grabbed Stelious's shoulder.

Astinos pulled Stelious over, and muttered," We're holding down Daxos, for the Priestess."

Stelious rolled his eyes, while Gaia picked up her dagger, and knelt next to the fire, watching the blade heat up to a bright malleable orange.

Daxos nervously glanced down at the ground, while Stelious teased, as he held down Daxos's left side," It will be quick and painless."

Astinos held down Daxos's right side, and teased too," Only a few hours after the procedure."

Daxos shook his head in nervousness; while Gaia walked quickly back over to Daxos's back.

She took a deep breath, before pressing the knife against Daxos's skin.

Daxos screamed against the heat, while Astinos and Stelious both grinned, as they pinned him down.

But Gaia quickly pulled the knife away, letting Astinos and Stelious let go of him.

"Hell!" grunted Daxos.

Instantly placed the hot blade into my bowl of water, and watched it smoke, as it was placed into the water, cooling down the blade.

As Gaia cleansed off the dagger, the drunken man once again slurred," Priestess, I have a wound too."

Gaia lifted her head up and glanced at the man, who seemed visibly fine.

The drunken man motioned with his finger," Come here, I'll show you."

But before a blink of an eye, Stelious's bade was at the man's throat. "Do not talk to her in such a manor, pig."

Gaia silently watched, and realized what the man was going to attempt to do.

The drunken man chuckled, as he looked down at Stelious's sword.

Artemis suddenly appeared near the group demanding, as he managed to be heard over the chanting and laughing," What is going on here, solider?"

Stelious spat, as he watched the Arcadian man," He was going to attempt to defile the priestess."

Gaia quickly glanced down, like any priestess would have done in shame, while she continued to wash her hands, which still had Daxos's blood upon it.

Artemis glanced carefully at Gaia, when he saw Astinos standing next to her. Artemis quickly commanded," Dilios!"

Dilios quickly ran to his captain, and asked," Yes, Captain?"

Artemis motioned to Gaia, and commanded," Escort the priestess back to her camp; unless there are any more wounded that need her expertise."

"Fat- I'm mean Captain, I'm sure I can escort the priestess to her camp. Let Dilios res-"

"No!" shouted Artemis, making Gaia cringe behind her mask, as she gathered the last of her things.

Astinos looked taken back, while Artemis took a calming breath, and continued," Dilios can take her. You do not need to see the humble camp she holds."

Astinos nodded, while Dilios sighed, and whispered," Let's go, Priestess."

Gaia nodded and quickly picked up her things, before quickly tagging along behind Dilios.

Dilios walked into the cave with Gaia, before he finally whispered," Do you want more water? Or food?"

Gaia sighed and pulled off her mask," Both, please."

Gaia gave Dilios back the water bowl, full of bloody water, while Dilios gave a quick glance to Gaia's cave.

"I shall be back soon," reassured Dilios, before he marched out of the cave.

Gaia sighed and pulled her shawl and dress off of her body, before letting out one loud, tired, sigh.

Gaia then picked up her blue dress, which looked relatively clean compared to her white robes.

As Gaia began to change into her dress, she heard footsteps approaching.

At first she thought nothing of it, but when the person didn't announce themselves, she picked up her sword, and hide, waiting to see who dared to approach her cave.

"Stelious, where are you going?"

"I'm just taking a walk, Astinos! No go back to the camp!"

"You're not going for a walk, or else you would have brought along your spear. You are going somewhere you know you don't need a weapon. But where, I do not know."

"Go back to the camp, Astinos!" growled Stelious, standing near the entrance of the cave.

But Gaia's fire as already lit, and signaled to both men that someone was in the cave.

Astinos was about to protest again, before he saw the fire and the woman's clothing, weapon, mask, and pack.

"Stelious! Astinos!" barked Dilios, coming to Gaia's aid, as she still hid.

"What are you doing here?" Dilios continued to shout, furiously.

Astinos quickly answered, obviously trying seem innocent as possible," Stelious and I were taking a walk, when we stumbled upon this."

Dilios looked into the cave, and loudly commanded," Don't stand here! This is the priestess's private camp, away from the eyes of men. And only I, Captain Artemis, and the King are allowed near here! So be gone with you!"

Stelious hinted, in a quiet tone," Dilios, I need to talk to the priestess!"

Astinos lifted up an eyebrow, and scowled," About what?"

Stelious hissed over his shoulder," Everyone has the right to clear their conscious, and since Athens has supplied us with a priestess, I am going to use her skills in council."

"What do you need counsel about?" pressed Astinos, obviously disbelieving him.

Stelious harshly whispered," Do not test me, boy! I have a wife and son back at my home! And to top it off you have stolen my sister's honor, without even having a proper marriage ceremony, or at least letting her father know what your plans were!"

Astinos glared at Stelious, while Dilios grunted," Let me give the priestess her water, and you both can have council if you wish, once she is ready."

Stelious rolled his eyes; while Astinos patiently watched Dilios walk into the cave.

"Priestess?"

Gaia shyly whispered, barely loud enough for Dilios to hear," I'm hear, Dilios."

Dilios quickly picked up the mask, shawl, and dress, as he approached Gaia's crouching form behind a rock.

Dilios looked over his shoulder, and barked," Turn your backs towards her, men!"

Instantly Stelious and Astinos gave their backs to Gaia and Dilios, while Gaia quickly threw her sword down, and pulled on her mask, while she barely whispered again," If you hadn't come sooner, I may no longer be a priestess."

Dilios nodded, while he handed the shawl to Gaia

Gaia pulled the shawl around her head, and took her dress from Dilios, and motioned for him to leave the cave.

As soon as Dilios had turned his back, Gaia stripped out of her blue dress and back into her white gown.

When she was finished, she walked out of her cave, and stood in front of the three grown men before her.

"Priestess, I'm sure you heard that these two men wish to seek council with you." Dilios muttered.

Gaia gave a nod, while she starred at both Stelious and Astinos.

Gaia then held up both of her pointer fingers, but held them next to one another, but then moved her pointer fingers apart, asking together or separate.

Dilios looked over at Astinos and Stelious, and muttered," She wants to know if you are going together or separate."

Astinos glanced over at Stelious, who immediately answered," Separate".

Gaia gave a nod, and lowered her hands.

Dilios then asked," Who wants to go first?"

Stelious quickly answered," I am."

Astinos rolled his eyes, while Gaia motioned for Astinos and Dilios to wait inside the cave. To have a more hospitable place to rest and wait then outside in the rocky face of the mountain.

Dilios and Astinos obediently marched into the cave, while Gaia sat down upon a stump of a tree outside the cave.

Stelious leaned against the rock wall, and whispered," Sorry, about Astinos following me."

Gaia gave a brief nod, while she looked up at the moon.

"Is everything alright? Do you need anything?" Stelious quietly whispered, sounding like the older brother he was.

Gaia shook her head, but whispered," Astinos didn't steal my honor, Stelious. I willingly gave it to him, after I accepted his hand in marriage."

Stelious remained silent for a moment, while Gaia continued to whisper," Thank you for protecting me from that Arcadian."

Stelious nodded, and whispered," You are my sister; of course I'm going to protect you. Even if you are infatuated with the Captain's eldest."

Gaia shot Stelious a glare, making him silently chuckle.

"Now," Stelious sat down upon the ground next to Gaia," Captain Artemis asked me not to tell Astinos about you, or him have left alone with you, and that he is never to know your existence here. He says his son will become too distracted and will worry, knowing you're here."

Gaia titled her head to the side, and whispered," I know, but why are you telling me this?"

Stelious smirked, and whispered," Just don't let anything slip, when you are talking to him."

Gaia nodded, while Stelious sighed and scanned her bloodstained dress.

"You looked like a true Spartan out there going through the bodies. Merciless." Stelious randomly commented.

Gaia proudly smiled, and whispered," As did you, brother."

Stelious sighed and looked back into the cave, where he saw Dilios sitting next to the fire, ignoring Gaia's scattered belongings around him. But Astinos's eager eyes scanned the cave, as if he was becoming impatient.

Stelious stood up and whispered," I'll try to come talk to you in the morning, but I must go before Astinos suspects something."

Gaia nodded, and stood up, but she whispered," May I have one hug?"

Stelious sighed and pulled Gaia into his arms, and whispered into her ear," You are not allowed to come back on a shield, Gaia."

Gaia nodded against her brother's chest, but pulled out of the hug. Stelious walked back to the mouth of the cave, and hissed, impatiently," Astinos, get over here!"

Astinos quickly stood up and ran to Stelious, who still stood by Gaia.

"I'm giving you five minutes, Astinos. Then we have to get back to camp, before someone suspects something," Stelious commanded.

Astinos nodded, while Stelious walked into the cave and sat next to Dilios.

Gaia motioned for Astinos to sit upon the ground, while she took a seat upon the stump.

Astinos shook his head, and replied," No, I'm fine. I can stand."

Gaia nodded, while she looked up at him, waiting.

Astinos sighed and muttered," I'm sure Stelious had an earful to say about me and Gaia."

Gaia nodded, lying.

Astinos sighed again, and whispered, as he sat down," I don't know why he is so upset about me being with his sister. I have, in no way, taken advantage of her, and have always been faithful to her. I never even kissed another woman after the first time I kissed her."

Gaia let a sparkle of happiness show through her eyes, while Astinos looked up at Gaia, and continued to whisper," I always told myself, after I first met Gaia, that I had given my heart to a goddess of the earth, and in no way do I mean that to offend any of the goddess, such as Artemis."

Gaia nodded, waiting for Astinos to continue, but when he did he said," But since you are not Spartan, you do not completely understand our traditions do you?"

Gaia shrugged her shoulders, while Astinos continued to whisper," Well…you are in a sense forbidden to be anything but cold, emotionless, and strong. But when I met Gaia, I have finally found a sense of happiness and warmth I found nowhere else before. But it kills me to think she is worrying, in Sparta, for all of the men here, especially Dilios, Stelious, and I. But it hurts me even more to think that she could be with my child, and I could never come back."

Gaia sadly nodded, while Astinos sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, and whispered," Do you think it is unwise of me to think of Gaia while I fight?"

Gaia felt a clash going on within her. Her Spartan side shouted for her to tell him to forget her, while her Athenian side shouted that he would be stronger thinking about her. But Stelious's warning words also came to her too.

But then she remembered something. Gaia suddenly reached and touched his shell necklace, carefully with her pointer finger.

Astinos watched Gaia's finger touch the necklace, and explained, to the would-be Priestess," Gaia gave it to me to remind me to fight for all of Greece."

Gaia then nodded to that statement; making it sound like Astinos should not forget Gaia completely, but remember there are more people relying upon him then just Gaia.

Astinos grinned, and whispered," I understand."

Astinos stood up, and whispered," I know King Leonidas would not want you to be killed with us, and would send you away. But I was hoping you could give Gaia a message for me, if such a problem does arise."

Gaia eagerly nodded.

"Tell Gaia to follow through with her promises." He whispered.

Gaia nodded once again, while Astinos smiled wider, and said," Thank you, for your council, Priestess."

Gaia nodded again, while Astinos commented to Gaia," Gaia is right to some extent, the Athenians do understand us Spartans then we do them."

Gaia smiled behind her mask, and gave another nod of her head.

Astinos shouted back to Stelious and Dilios," Lets head out."

Stelious quickly stood up, along with Dilios and filled out of the cave, while Gaia sat there watching, as the three men silently left not speaking a word to her.


	16. The Final Battle

The Final Battle

At dawn, another wave of Xerxes army attacked. Whips cracked, Barbarians howled. Those in the back of the armies could be heard crying," Forward!" Those in the front could be heard crying, in their last breaths," Back!"

Yet as the Spartans fought against a range of enemies, Gaia still remained as their hawk, watching over them.

Many soldiers below were already in dept to her, but she lost complete concentration of the battle, as she saw a large creature coming running towards the Spartans, with a large horn upon its nose. Killing its own men, as it charged forward.

The Spartans all hide behind their shields in a prefect straight line, while one stood in front, with no shield up. Only a spear raised, ready to take down the dark creature.

Gaia shot several carefully aimed arrows at the monster, but it still did not slow down.

But the solider, Astinos, sent the spear flying, hitting the creature directly on the scalp.

Yet the creature continued to run.

Gaia bit her lip, as she tried not to scream for the Spartans to move.

But the creature began to limp and gimp, until it fell before Astinos's very feet.

Astinos then pulled his spear out of the creature's head, while Spartans gathered around him to observe the creature.

But quickly they entered back into battle, with a new enemy carrying new weapon.

Puffs of fire and smoke exploded around the Spartans, bouncing off their shields. But still the Spartans remained. It was now obvious numbers counted for nothing.

But here, Gaia was finally able to beginning doing some damage of her own. She continued to pick off men, one by one, while the enemy tried to find where the arrow man was.

Yet this hid Stelious, as he raced forward, through the smoke and fire. He jumped behind enemy lines, and killed a man, holding one of their magical canisters. But rolled over to a large pile of the same things, causing a large blast to reverberate through out the whole area.

But when the smoke cleared, Stelious remained fine, while all the men around him were upon the ground dead.

Later, Xerxes dispatched his monsters from half the world away. But they're clumsiness and large size got the best of them, for they easily slipped upon the bodies littering the ground and went off the cliff, as did many others before them.

But Xerxes sent his men again, but this time sent several archers out with his men, after hearing reports of an archer upon the Spartans side, whom was causing more damage then Xerxes could handle.

Gaia did not notice the archers, at first, but kept a watchful eye upon the men below her, guarding them.

As she leaned away from her rock, and shot off an arrow, only to hit an archer thinking he was another warrior. But this revealed her place to the other three archers.

For instantly Gaia was greeted with enemy fire.

But what she was not prepared for was the arrow sticking out of her shoulder, while the other two arrows lay upon the ground behind her, indicating they missed.

Gaia grunted in pain, as she pressed her back against the rock, and bravely broke off the end of the arrow.

She bit her lower lip, as she strung two arrows, and let them fire perfectly hitting two archers. But the strain upon her shoulder, gave her limited mobility and heavy bleeding.

Her dress was already becoming crimson around her shoulder and neck.

Gaia gave one last grunt of pain, as looked around the corner looking for the last archer.

But was greeted with another arrow, hitting her in the same shoulder.

Gaia loudly growled, as let her last arrow go flying, killing the last archer, with two arrows still sticking out of her shoulder.

But Gaia fell back onto the ground in pain. She pulled off her mask, with her good arm, and threw it to the side, while she began gasping for air, attempting to keep quiet.

But she knew she needed medical attention, and quickly.

She began to stumble down the cliff side, leaving her bow, arrow, and mask upon the cliff. For she knew now Leonidas would send her home, now that she had been injured. And she didn't care if everyone knew who she was now.

As Gaia stumbled into camp, she spotted Daxos sitting alone, watching the battle from a safe distance.

"Daxos," Gaia grunted, while she held her shoulder.

Daxos turned around behind him, and in shock starred at Gaia, whose dress was heavily soaked in crimson.

"Priestess!"

Daxos ran to Gaia, while quickly saying," Where is your mask? Why do you speak?"

Gaia grunted loudly again," I'm not a priestess, Daxos. Now help me get these goddamn arrows out my shoulder!"

Daxos took a step back, while hissing," What are you then?"

Gaia clung to the wall, and shouted," I'm Gaia!"

Daxos's face went pale, while whispering," Does the king know?"

Gaia fiercely nodded still holding her shoulder, obviously becoming impatient with the Arcadian.

Daxos quickly motioned for Gaia to sit down, while he reassured," Sit here, while I go get a few things."

Gaia growled, as she sat down, but she watched Daxos run out to the field, looking for Leonidas.

As Gaia watched, she could clearly see her brother and Astinos fitting side by side, cutting down every enemy in their path.

Gaia let out a happy smile, while she saw them shout things to one another as they fought. They looked like true brothers at arms, always having a friendly competition between the two of them.

But Leonidas shouted, while Daxos still ran towards him," Regroup!"

But Leonidas looked up towards the cliff, and shouted," Priestess!"

Yet no response came from where the Priestess was suppose to be hidden, as Daxos still struggled to get to the king of Sparta.

"Priestess?" shouted Leonidas again, this time with a hidden worry.

This caused Stelious to nervously look up at the empty ledge, where an edge of her bow could be seen.

But Gaia heard horses, while the men still regrouped.

Gaia began limping towards the entrance of the Hot Gates, directly behind the regrouping men; she saw the faint outline of white.

She cursed herself for not bringing her arrows, while Daxos shouted, hysterically," Leonidas! Leonidas!"

"Astinos! My son!" Happily nodded Artemis, as he starred at Stelious and Astinos, who were the farthest away of all the men-and the closets to the approaching white forms.

Astinos smiled at his father, while Gaia continued to limp.

"Leonidas! She is hurt! The priestess is hurt!" Daxos cried.

Gaia gasped loudly, as she saw the oncoming horsemen, and Astinos still standing there with a smile.

With the last of Gaia's strength, she pulled out her dagger from her thigh, while Artemis shouted," Astinos! No!"

The horseman was upon Astinos, but Gaia let her dagger go flying through the air, revealing her unmasked and bloody form to all.

But Astinos had turned his head, only to see the rider fall back off his horse, with a dagger through his head, only feet away from him.

Stelious watched his horror, as he saw Gaia let out a loud gasp, and fall backwards out of exhaustion.

"Gaia!" shouted Stelious, as he went running towards his sister.

This only caused the eyes watching Astinos, along with Astinos himself, to turn and look at Stelious, as he wildly ran towards his sister.

Daxos cried again, gasping for air," She has been hit, Leonidas! Twice!"

Astinos's eyes widened, and ran after Stelious, who threw down his shield and sword, as he hunched over Gaia.

"Gaia?" Stelious shook her limp body.

Leonidas, Artemis, Dilios, and Daxos followed behind Astinos, over to Stelious's crouched form.

"Gaia…" was all Astinos could whisper, before Artemis pulled him back, allowing Leonidas to sit upon her other side.

"She's lost a lot of blood," Leonidas observed.

Stelious bitterly chided," I told you, she needed to go back to Sparta!"

"You knew she was here?" Astinos gasped at the other men.

"We all did, Astinos! She followed us! But we needed her skills to help us fight!" Artemis pushed back.

The rest of the Spartans remained defensive ignoring the scene behind them, as they cut down the last few Persian soldiers racing towards them.

"Astinos, go fight!" barked Artemis, while Stelious begged, wildly showing hidden emotions," Gaia! Gaia!"

Astinos slowly turned around and look at the on coming Persians, having a new feeling bubbling up within him. Blood Drunk. Astinos wanted nothing more than to cut down every Persian for Gaia's injury. So he ran out, attacking every Persian in sight, and out of control.

Meanwhile, Leonidas looked over at Daxos," I want you, Dilios, and Stelious to take her back to the camp, and remove the arrows. Close the wound. Once that is done, Stelious and Dilios will come back here to fight. And I am trusting you, Daxos, to watch this girl with your life, and not let anyone touch her."

Daxos nervously nodded, while Stelious scooped up Gaia in his arms, running back into the hot gates, with Dilios and Daxos running behind him.

As Leonidas and Artemis turn around, they scanned the battlefield, only to find many of the Spartans watching Astinos in worry, as he ran, unafraid, to the Persians cutting them down to shreds. No longer worrying about the cuts he had developed across his body.

"Blood drunk," Leonidas whispered, as he watched Astinos from afar. Leonidas looked down at his captain, and whispered," Go get your son. I do not want him to fight when he is like this. Take him back to the cliff, and tell him to wait there until I give him further orders."

Artemis nodded, and uneasily approached his blood soaked son.

"Astinos!" He called out, several feet behind him.

He did not respond. Instead only cut down the last Persian, and roughly ran his sword through the man's scull, letting blood splash across his body.

"Astinos!"

Astinos did not move, but looked up at the Persian camp. As if we were teasing Xerxes to send more men to him.

Suddenly Artemis tackled Astinos to the ground, causing Astinos to fight back.

"Spartans!" Artemis called out for back up; as he was losing the grip upon his son's jerking body.

Instantly five Spartan men ran over and each grabbed a limb, while the fifth gathered Astinos's gear and Artemis held his son's head.

"Astinos, King Leonidas is ordering you to withdrawal from battle! You are to wait at the cliff, for further instructions!" Artemis announced, yet his voice was filled with sadness, at Astinos's rage.

Astinos growled in anger, as the six Spartans began dragging him towards the cliff, leaving Leonidas and the last of the military to stand alone at the gates.

There would be no celebration or songs sung tonight.


	17. Last Wishes

Last Wishes

"She isn't doing to well, my king," Dilios whispered to Leonidas, as he looked over at Stelious, who was desperately watching his sister's barely rising and falling, blood stained, chest.

Leonidas looked over at Dilios, whose eye was covered by a crude patch. "Will she make it, if I have someone take her to Sparta?" Leonidas whispered back.

Dilios sighed and looked back over at Gaia and Stelious. "She should, my lord, but only if the person is careful, and strong enough to carry her weight, plus his own."

Leonidas nodded, then looked over at Artemis, who was looking out towards the cliffs, where his son sat alone watching the sea, still soaked in blood of his enemies.

"My king, is it true that the Arcadians are planning upon leaving?" Dilios inquired.

Leonidas nodded, while whispering," This is why I have requested your presence. You, Dilios, have a gift unlike the rest of the men here."

Dilios frowned, and begged," But my king-"

"You will go back to Sparta and tell our story. I just wish that you make them remember us, and remember what we are fighting for. Also tell Gaia's story of serving the military, and tell Queen Gorgo to write a letter to honor her family and Gaia's service with us. You will also deliver my final orders to the council, with force and verve." Leonidas commanded.

Dilios sadly nodded-not bothering to fight against his King he so lovingly served-, while Leonidas whispered," Go get your Captain, and tell I wish to speak to him."

Dilios nodded before running back to Artemis.

Yet, Stelious, who hovered over his sister, gently patting the top of her scalp, while whispering," I told you not to leave, but you didn't listen. Now you are going to die with me in this hell hole."

"Stop complaining, Stelious," Gaia barely whispered, with her eyes still closed.

Stelious's eyes widened quickly, and eagerly whispered," You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Like horse shit," Gaia grumbled, still not opening her eyes.

Stelious grinned," You are very strong for a woman, Gaia."

Gaia scowled, before letting a silence take over.

"He knows, doesn't he?" Gaia whispered.

Stelious sighed, and answered," Yes, and has been detained from fighting because he is blood drunk."

Gaia opened her eyes, and whispered," I guess I'm leaving now, right?"

Stelious shrugged his shoulders, and replied," If the king is in his right mind you will be going back to Sparta. Or Arcadia with the Arcadians, then they will send you to Sparta from there, due the Arcadian are withdrawing out of fear."

Gaia nodded, and then closed her eyes again," So I guess it would be a good time to tell you something important."

Stelious lifted up an eyebrow, and asked, curiously," What?"

Gaia slithered her bloodstained hand over her stomach, and whispered," The other night, in the cave, when you and Astinos were there, I figured something out."

Stelious's eyes went wide, as he saw her had protectively guard the lower half of her stomach.

"I'm late, Stelious, very late." Gaia added, answering Stelious's doubts. "Don't tell them, Stelious. I thought you would want to know before…before…"

Stelious smiled, and whispered," Name the little bastard after me or our mother."

Gaia grinned, and whispered," I was planning on doing that, Stelious, since the child will probably end up like you. And it will want to know who it got its evil personality from."

Stelious sadly smiled, knowing her would never see the day, where his future niece or nephew would run to him and call him uncle.

"You will be a great mother," Stelious gently caressed Gaia's cheek, but he went silent, as he saw Leonidas and Artemis approaching them.

"Stelious, your sister is going back to Sparta," Leonidas softly announced, while Artemis, looked down at the ground.

"How will she travel?" Stelious inquired, letting Gaia pretend to sleep.

Artemis suddenly spoke," Astinos and Dilios are both going back to Sparta with her, so they both can speak to the council and send more men or at least declare war to Persia."

"When will she leave?" Stelious asked again.

Leonidas sighed and answered," Tomorrow morning, with the Arcadians."

"Leonidas," Gaia suddenly spoke.

Instantly Leonidas and Artemis inched closer to Gaia, while she continued," I wish to talk to Captain Artemis in private for a moment."

In compliance Stelious and Leonidas took several steps back, but were still close enough to hear every word.

"Yes, Gaia?" Artemis inquired, respectable.

Gaia opened her eyes, and whispered," Before I leave, you should know you have become a grandfather again."

Artemis's eyes went to the size of golf balls, and persisted," How long have you known?"

"I have been suspecting it for the past few weeks, but yesterday I officially declared it," answered Gaia.

"Does my son know?" Artemis whispered.

Gaia shook her head.

Artemis sighed and glanced towards the cliffs. "I want my son to experience a life, the rest of the men here have already experienced. I want him to see the birth of his first son, and train his son to be a great Spartan." Artemis glanced back at Gaia, and whispered," Make him happy."

Gaia nodded while Leonidas gave a glance over to Stelious," Did you know she was with child, before?"

Stelious shook his head, while looking down at the ground. Still he felt the sting of reluctance and sadness, torturing his heart.

Leonidas sighed and whispered again," Go sit by Astinos and explain to him his new commands. If he still acts hostile, tell him to stay there until the morning, but if he doesn't, tell him to join the camp."

Stelious sadly nodded, while he marched away.

Leonidas looked back at Gaia, who was still whispering things to Artemis, who was smiling and nodding at her comments. Leonidas sighed, as if he was convincing himself it was okay to let Gaia go," Sparta will be needing sons."

"Astinos!" Stelious greeted, as he walked over to the cliff, and sat down next to Astinos.

Stelious glanced over at Astinos, whose cold emotionless face continued to stare out at the calm sea.

"I come with orders from the king," Stelious began, hoping to gain Astinos's attention. "Gaia is too wounded to stay here any longer, and must be brought back to Sparta. He has requested that Dilios and you escort her back to Sparta, then go to the senate, and tell them our story."

"I'm not running away from battle," Astinos bravely retorted.

Stelious sighed and whispered," You are not running away, you are following Kings orders, which is not to run away but escorting Gaia back to Sparta and telling our story. After that you are free do to as you wish."

"I am still running away," Astinos growled.

"Gaia is pregnant!" Stelious found himself shouting at Astinos," Do you see the King is offering you a life to live!"

Astinos was silent, but then looked at Stelious and whispered, in disbelief-but part of him already know-," She is with child?"

Stelious groaned, and answered," She believes that she is with your child. And she only chose just now to tell me, Leonidas, and your father."

Astinos sighed in defeat, and looked back out to the sea. "She is awake?"

Stelious nodded, but whispered," She told me not to tell you, for she wanted to do that herself. So don't tell her I told you."

Astinos nodded again, while he looked back out at the water.

"Protect her, Astinos. Protect her."

Stelious then stood up, and walked away, leaving Astinos alone upon that rocky outcrop. Alone to ponder the fate. Not the future fate for Greece under Xerxes' rule. But he pondered the fate of his future family. The fate of his lover and the under born child growing in her womb.


	18. Exodus

Exodus

Hundreds leave. A handful stay. Three covered in red. Only one looks back.

Yet Leonidas's voice echoed over the rocky outcrops," Spartans! Ready your breakfast and eat hearty, for tonight we dine in hell!"

But the three dressed in red, struggled not to turn back and cheer with the rest of the Spartans, starring down at them.

A miserable silence spread over them, as the frailest and smallest of them, struggled to walk-underneath a red cap of a deceased Spartan.

Dilios, the one eyed wise man, lead the group with a walking stick and a weathered necklace from the king, clutched in his hands, with his weapons slung across his back.

Astinos sourly looked forward, but never once daring moving out of arm's reach from Gaia's weak form. Yet upon his back, besides his weapons were also Gaia's plus a basket caring her bloodied white dress, mask, shawl, and food for their journey.

Not a single word spoken amongst them, but it was easy to tell that they each wore a certain emotion.

Reluctance. Despair. Frustration.

But before they were even out of the eyes of Stelious-who patiently watched them, waiting for them to leave his sight before he could move from his post-Gaia stumbled slightly, grabbing her shoulder and letting out a sickened moan from the uneasy pain.

Astinos, out of natural reaction, reached back and pulled her against him, letting her use him as a support system.

Gaia let out a sigh of defeat, despite her protests of being able to walk on her own-even though both the King and the Captain had ordered otherwise.

But Gaia was a misunderstood and strong woman, who was just…overly complicated.

"Thank you." She simply whispered, as she still held her shoulder and wobbled with each step.

Astinos bit back his Spartan reserve and forced a small teasing comment pass his lips-to show and remind Gaia of all their love they still shared for one another. "I couldn't very well have you injury yourself anymore than you have already done."

Gaia simply rolled her eyes at him, trying to hide the smile upon her face at her lover's teasing, but the Spartan within her told her to hide this unruly emotion and show some respect to the sadness of the moment she was leaving.

So sadly she looked up and over at Dilios who was leading them, with a discontented silence. It was obvious much was on his mind, which he didn't wish to speak of.

"Upon our return to Sparta," Astinos began, ever so quietly," I am going to marry you, Gaia."

Gaia looked down at the ground for a moment, pondering her response. But she couldn't keep her would-be secret to herself any longer. "It is for the better. I don't need an illegitimate child running a muck."

Gaia then looked up at Astinos to see if he caught her hint. But he was just simple smiling-looking up at Dilios.

"I already know, Gaia."

Gaia's eyes went wide with furry, and hissed," Who told you?"

Astinos smirked, and teased yet again," Who do you think would leak your pregnancy to me?"

"Stelious." Gaia simple grunted, before feeling an overwhelming sadness growing in the pit of her stomach.

But to be honest she couldn't tell if it was sickness from the pregnancy, or just her emotions getting the best of her.

So with a sigh, Gaia inquired," Dilios, tell me a story. The story of the Spartan army."

Dilios paused in step for a moment, but he inhaled and began in his melodic deep voice," When the boy was born, like all Spartans, he was inspected. If he'd been small or puny or sickly or misshapen, he would have been discarded. From the time he could stand he was baptized in the fire of combat. Taught never to retreat, never to surrender. Taught that death on the battlefield in service to Sparta, was the greatest glory he could achieve in his life. At age seven, as is customary in Sparta, the boy was taken from his mother and plunged into a world of violence. Manufactured by three hundred years of Spartan warrior society, to create the finest soldiers the world has ever known…"


	19. Undying Love

Undying Love

The sun shined upon their backs, as the three weary travelers wandered up over the sprawling hills into the stalks of wheat, to the front door of Sparta.

They walked, with a new found determination, up to the Queen, who questioningly-but silently-starred at each one of them.

Gaia clung to Astinos for support, looking as weak as she was before, when the arrows had first pierced her skin.

Yet Dilios obediently passed a token from the king to the queen, telling her that all was lost. Her husband, her lover, the father of her child, was gone. The only ones who remained were the fateful three before her, sent back by King Leonidas himself.

The Queen bitter sweetly nodded in thanks, closing her fingers around the necklace in her pal. Thus sending the travelers once again down the hill towards the urban setting of Sparta.

Rushing pass them the Prince of Sparta, whom from afar had seen the exchange between Dilios and his mother, who confidently stood upon the hill, starring about at her kingdom.

Yet as her son reached Queen Gorgo, she held him-like any mother would have, in morning over her husband.

But quickly her Spartan reserve took over, making her detach her son from her hip, and kneeled in front of him, bestowing the last gift her husband had given to her. The necklace. The symbol of their undying love for one another.

Gorgo slipped the necklace over her son's shaved head, before gently clasping his upper arms. Thus showing him that he was now all she held dear in her life and how his father did love and care for his family, underneath his helmet and shield.

She finally took him into another embrace, struggling more than ever before to remain emotionless to show her son the proper Spartan way.

But still the three travelers went on, only glancing back once at the spectacle behind them. Yet they had business to attend to.

A story to tell. A council to win over. A marriage to conduct. A child to be had. A letter of honor to a woman, who had broken the rules. And a foreign empire to crush.


	20. Remember Us

Remember Us

"Remember us."

Gaia quietly closed her eyes, as she stood besides Queen Gorgo. The only two women in the whole court.

Yet Astinos was at Gaia's side, keeping a protective eye upon her, while Dilios stood in front of the spectators telling their story.

"As simple an order as a king can give. Remember why we died." Dilios paused, taking a step towards the other side of the room-showing his great skills as an orator, even in his damaged state. "For he did not wish tribute or song, nor monuments, nor poems of war and valor."

Dilios paused in the center of the small stage allowed for speakers or people petitioning the council.

"His wish was simple." Dilios then paused once again starring over at Astinos and Gaia's battered and worn figures, hidden besides the Queen, off in the far corner.

For people had brought scorn to the two and their story.

"Remember us, he said to me and my companions." Dilios took a breath and looked back out at the audience. "That was his hope. Should any free soul come across that place, in all the countless centuries yet to be, may all our voices whisper to you from the ageless stones. Go tell the Spartans, passerby, that here, by Spartan law, we lie."

Dilios stopped passing one last glance at Gaia, who had finally opened her eyes, which were yet from sadness. But did not dare shed a single tear.

"Any free soul, woman or man, shall be told this story. That was all he asked of me." Dilios continued more dramatically," He asked of me to tell the story of his brave Captain who gave his eldest son. Or of the woman, who risked her life to support our men in their fight. The only woman, in our recorded history to be given a pardon for her service in battle, and be free to marry whom she pleases and that any child from her womb will be given the honor of knowing the descend from the brave three hundred who died to protect Spartan law. This is what our King Leonidas asked of me!"

Gaia closed her eyes again, preparing herself to hear a taunt from someone, who disliked the King's decision in allowing her to live, and not be killed for her part in the battles.

But…none came.

She bravely opened her eyes, and glanced up at the council members, each pondering and looking down at Dilios with amazed eyes of a child listening to an epic story. As of a tale as great as Homer's Odyssey was escaping Dilios's lips.

"And so my king died, and my brothers died." Dilios begun to conclude. "Long I have pondered my king's cryptic talk of victory. But I believe time will prove him wise. For if from free Greek to free Greek, the word will spread that bold Leonidas and his three hundred, so far from home, laid down their lives not just for Sparta, but for all Greece and the promise that this country holds!"

Men were beginning to smile widely at the thought of this happening, thus causing Dilios to preach further more, loudly," Then, upon that rugged patch of earth called Plataea, Xerxes' hordes face obliteration! There those barbarians will huddle, sheer terror gripping tight their hearts with icy fingers, knowing full well what merciless horrors they will suffer. And will remember full well how they suffered at the swords, spears, and arrows of those brave three hundred. And they will stare across the plain at ten thousand Spartans, commanding at least thirty thousand free Greeks! And still if they enemy outnumbers us, it will only be three to one, and that is good odds for any Greek."

Dilios then approached the almost hysterical with joy audience, and shouted," That day, when it comes, we will rescue a world from mysticism and tyranny, and usher in a future bright than anything we can imagine! And upon that day, our free men will give thanks, to Leonidas and the brave three hundred!"

By then everyone had erupted with clapping, encouraging the last order ever commanded by King Leonidas.

It was clear, now, that no one would forget that brave three hundred, nor the string and selfless individuals in that three hundred, who sacrificed their lives. Nor would anyone forget the only woman who had fought alongside those men and her love she shared for her lover, her brother, her father-in-law, and her King.


	21. Tell Us Your Story

Tell Us Your Story

_Quietly Gaia sat upon the stone steps of her home, starring across the sand courtyard, which also substituted as a training ground for men and their sons._

_She reclined against the pillar behind her, and unconsciously scratched the underside of her slowly growing womb, which was already in the six month of pregnancy._

_But she was more interested in the sight in front of her._

_A four year old boy was lying across the sand starring up at the sky above him, with his dirty blonde hair cut short and his big blue eyes dazing off._

_But he quickly snapped up, as another little boy only ten months younger than he, joined his side with his dark brown hair cropped as well and his deep brown eyes focusing upon their target._

_Astinos._

_Astinos was hunched over, ready to tackle both of them, and deflect their attacks. But a teasing smile graced his lips, as he starred down his two sons before him._

"_Boys," Gaia yawned loudly," it is almost dinner time. You should go and wash up."_

"_Not until we get father!" The blonde, Stelious, chimed in an agitated tone, beginning to glare at his father._

"_Yeah, not until we get father," the younger boy, Artemis, mimicked his elder brother._

_Gaia groaned and rolled her eyes, before a maid came running in to the happy family's presence._

"_Yes?" Astinos questioned, standing up, letting his deep voice fill with authority._

"_They're…they're," she finally paused, and took a deep breath, before finally saying," There is a group of priestess out front wishing to speak to Captain Astinos's wife."_

_Instantly the two boys spun around to face their mother, with interest._

"_Mother, why would they want to speak to you?" Artemis inquired, scratching his chin, with his dirty hands._

_But Gaia ignored his questioning, starring down at her shoulder, where a prominent scare showed from behind the Egyptian Cotton dress that gilded her body._

_That scare still reminded her of the nightmares she saw, the people she lost, and the family she had gained._

"_Captain?" The maid pressed, unsure if she should let the group in._

_Astinos sighed, and looked over at his wife, while eh walked up behind his young sons and placed supportive hands upon their heads. "Do you wish to speak to them, Gaia?"_

_Gaia took a deep breath in, and nodded._

_With that the maid rushed away._

_Gaia began to push herself up from off the steps, but struggled, seemingly weak compared to her younger self._

"_Go help your mother," Astinos urged his sons, which quickly ran up to their mother's sides and used themselves as railings to help their mother stand up on her two feet._

_Astinos then brushed his hands together, brushing off the sand granules that were clinging to his hands, while Gaia wobbled over to his side. He quickly passed a supportive hand upon her waist, helping her to use him as a manor of support-like so many times before. Stelious stepped in front of his mother, crossing his arms in a defensive manor, protecting his pregnant manor from the strangers entering their home. And little Artemis clung to his father's leg, unsure what he should do._

_But from behind the darkness and the pillars appeared the maid, and about ten women. Each dressed in pure white robes, covering every inch of their bodies, with masks upon their faces, shawls over their hair, but upon their backs were packs, arrows, and bows._

_Gaia's eyes widened a bit in remembrance of her appearance only four years earlier._

"_Captain, this is-"But the poor maid was cut off by a woman from in the group._

"_We are a veteran legion of priestess who fought alongside the Spartans and thirty thousand free Greeks who destroyed Xerxes and his army."_

_Astinos nodded in understanding, while Stelious bluntly blurted out," I thought women were allowed to fight, on pain of death."_

_Several of the masked women shifted their gaze to Stelious, before Gaia spoke up, with a proud smile," Unfortunately, he seems to have picked up my brother, whom he is named for, who had a habit of talking out of turn and being stubborn."_

_Gaia then directed her attention to her eldest son," Please do not interrupt me, your father, or these women who fought for your freedom, Stelious."_

_Stelious groaned, before he went back to glaring at the women._

"_May I inquire as to why you have come here?" Astinos pressed, looking at each cloaked woman._

_A single woman stepped forward, and begged," We were hopping that Gaia, who is said to be the only woman to have ever been allowed to fight alongside a Spartan in battle, could tell us her side of the story, which inspired us and Athens to send us to defeat Xerxes."_

_Astinos glanced over at his wife, who was glancing down at her sons before her._

_Artemis then looked up at his mother, from behind his father's leg, and questioned," Mother, can you please tell us your story?"_

_Gaia sighed in defeat, as she starred down at her youngest son, who was so much like her husband in appearances and personality. But he fought with a viciousness none had known since his grandfather, Captain Artemis to King Leonidas._

"_Daphne, please bring us food out here and some for these priestesses, as well."_

_The maid nodded and took off back into the shadows, while the priestess, who stood apart from the rest, nodded in thanks._

_Gaia then smiled and motioned t the ground and stairs," Please have a seat, for it will certainly be a long story."_

_Instantly the priestesses sat down upon the very ground the stood on, while Gaia steadied herself down upon the ground, with Astinos, sitting next to her, with a supportive arm upon her back._

_Stelious settled against his mother, while Artemis, held onto his father's free arm, like any small child normally would do._

"_Where too begin…" Gaia laughed to herself, as she looked down at her expanding womb._

"_Ah yes…" She then looked up and smiled, mimicking Dilios's tone-when he began to tell her story. "Well…it all began one day, out in the very field you walked through to get to me. Upon that day, I was nothing more than a small child, and that was the day I first laid my eyes upon my husband."_

_Gaia then stopped her train of thought, and looked out at the women before her. "If should let you know right now, before I go any further into my story." She then looked across them again, and smirked," Only a real woman, could love a Spartan Man."_


End file.
